Hurts
by Dancho
Summary: SetoTea fic! My usual Seto stuff, with a twist. Anyway, It's kinda odd, complicated, and I hate summeries. Just read to understand! And Romance has been replaced with Angst.
1. I

AN: Hello and welcome to my first Romance ficcy! Well, true to my nature, it's not pure romance. Loads of action, Seto, swearing, some more Seto, Violence, Even more Seto, and now that odd touch of love. Did I mention Seto? The response says I did. I don't know what else to say really. The beginning is kind of confusing, but I explain more later, so you've just gotta hang in there. Anyway, It's a really long story (I write the entire story before I post it, that's how I know), so I might wait a few days between chapters. Just a heads up. Okay, for those of you whole actually read author notes, it ends here. On with the Fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing?  
  
Hurts I  
  
I stared down at my brother and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. The oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth and I could hear his harsh breathing, which echoed in the all white room. He had a lot of sensors and other tubes all over his body and every once and a while a nurse would come in to inspect them and some monitors. One of them, Mary, I think, was just leaving the room when the doctor came in.  
  
"Sir?" The nurse called to the doctor in a whisper. I hadn't decide yet whether the staff didn't want to disturb me or if they just didn't want me to overhear their conversations. Either way they were wasting their time. I don't think an earthquake would have bothered me, unless it was putting Mokuba in danger, and my hearing was very acute; I could hear whispers in the hall if I focused.  
  
"Yes?" The doctor asked, equally as quiet.  
  
"I'm worried about the boy, sir."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The older one." The nurse clarified. "He's been sitting there since his brother came in three days ago. He doesn't talk. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. He barely moves!"  
  
"You shouldn't be worrying about me." I said softly. "Mokuba should be your main concern."  
  
"Erm," The doctor coughed, approaching me. "Look, you really should take a break."  
  
"I can't." I told him, not looking away from Mokuba. "What if he wakes up?"  
  
"I'll be sure to tell you, now why don't you get something to-" the doctor started.  
  
"No." I insisted. "I need to be here for him. I promised I wouldn't leave."  
  
"He'd understand." The doctor insisted. "You need to rest. Why don't you go and get some lunch?"  
  
"Is it noon?" I asked. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Kid, I'm going to ask you one more time before I have you thrown out." The doctor told me a bit less gently.  
  
"Can I leave him a note?" I asked. The last thing I wanted to do was to make a scene.  
  
"Sure." The doctor smiled, pulling out a slip of paper. I pulled out one of my pens and scribbled a quick note to my sleeping brother explaining my absence. I put it on his bedside table and let the nurse led me out of the room. I sat in a chair near Mokuba's room and watched the families of other patients walking around. Twice I heard an excited shout as someone's child pulled out of danger or awoke from a coma. Once I heard the long beep and muffled sobs as someone left their family. For the first time in a long while I felt empathy for someone other than Mokuba. I was just like the families around me really. We all hoped that our loved one would be the next to awaken or stabilize. Each of us praying to our god, asking them why we had been chosen to endure this hardship. We all feared that our relative would not recover from their wounds. I felt my mind slid back over the past few days. The wires; the nurses; the ambulance; the blood; the park.  
  
Flashback  
  
I smiled as Mokuba threw a biscuit to the ducks in the pond and laughed with him as the nearest few fought over it. I handed him another one and he moved to throw it. I watched as his body slammed forward and his eyes shot open, as a loud cry escaped his lips. I leaned over him and pressed my hand to his back. I watched as loads of warm sticky liquid ooze out of his lower back, coloring his shirt red. I gaped at his wounds unable to move before I managed to come to my senses and pulled off my coat. As I attempted to press my jacket to the wound so that the bleeding would stop, I looked around for help. I had just realized that the nearest help was another man who was running over from the other side of the large pond when I saw a tall man step out of the trees and smirk at me.  
  
"Please!" I begged. "Help me."  
  
"No." The man laughed, putting a gun back into his coat pocket. "Why should I? This is what you get Seto Kaiba. Be warned."  
  
I watched in horror as the man walked away apparently unconcerned that my brother was in pain and trouble. I shook myself out of my daze and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the emergency number and let the man from across the pond hold my jacket to Mokuba's back.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered.  
  
"Hello! My brother has just been shot!" I said quickly, worry evident in my voice. "I'm at west Mountains Park on the south side of the duck pond. Hurry!"  
  
"An ambulance is on its way sir." The dispatcher replied.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I let my head drop into my hands as I re-thought that day.  
  
'It's all my fault!' I screamed at myself. 'If it weren't for me Mokuba would be at home or school now. It should be me in there! I should be the one who was shot! Why Mokuba? He didn't do anything! I did!'  
  
I felt my shoulders hunch over as the nurse came out of the room.  
  
"He's out of the coma." She told me gently. "He woak up a few seconds ago but the doctor has given him some sleeping gas. The doctor said I'm to escort you out of the hospital. You aren't allowed to come back until tomorrow. We don't want you to get sick."  
  
"Can't I just..." I began, getting to my feet. The nurse took my hand and led me away from Mokuba's room. I tried to pull away but her grip was strong and I wasn't in my best shape. I was taken to the car park and the nurse stood in the doorway, clearly meaning to stop my attempts to re-enter the hospital. I sighed and got into my car. I didn't know where I was going but after a half-hour drive, I got out and locked my car. After deciding that I was fully lost I took a look around. The streets and buildings were fairly run down and most of the street lamps were broken or giving only a limited amount of light, so that shadows fell everywhere. I had no idea what I was doing but I wanted to get rid of the terrible feeling I had inside. Anything would do. Drugs, sex, fighting, anything; I really didn't care. I turned down a particularly deserted street and took a look around. In one of the corners of the alley, a figure sat smoking a cigarette. I walked over, and was going to ask for one, when I noticed that the figure was Joey Wheeler. He looked up and seemed to notice me for the first time.  
  
"Kaiba." He sneered.  
  
"Joey." I nodded.  
  
"What do ya want?" He asked, standing up. He took his cigarette out and threw it on the ground, crushing it beneath his foot.  
  
"Just passing through mutt." I snarled. If I couldn't have a cigarette, a bit of pain would be a nice substitute.  
  
"Ya wanna say that again?" Joey asked me, a group of other boys stepping out of the shadows. I cursed myself for not having seen them earlier. "Ya see, when ya mess wid one of us, ya mess wid all of us."  
  
"I know, you stupid puppy dog." I spat. There was no way that I would let Joey Wheeler intimidate me. The gang grouped in tighter and soon it was just Joey and I in the middle of a large circle. Joey swung a fist at my face and I let it hit my left cheekbone, my face moving slightly to the side with the momentum of his punch. He swung at my right cheekbone and, again, I didn't block.  
  
"You to scared to fight back?" Joey taunted. I didn't answer. This seemed to make him madder and hit harder. Not that this bothered me in the slightest. Another boy stepped into the circle and swung at my back while Joey kicked my in the stomach. I doubled over and used my hands so that my face didn't hit the concrete. I felt a bit of blood run off my tongue. I must have bit it when Joey kicked me. I spit the blood out and watched as it dyed the ground. The second kid hauled me to my feet and held my arms behind my back so I couldn't defend myself. I didn't feel up to it anyway. The world was dimming. The lack of food and rest was beginning to show. A week ago I could have defended myself and, even if I hadn't been able to or wanted to, none of the blows would have hurt much. I watched Joey swing twice at my right eye and once at my nose. The guy holding my hands let me fall to the ground and I touched my bloody nose. My right eye was swelling shut and I could feel the bruises on my cheekbones. I fell on my side and felt someone's foot collide with my back. By this time the pain was being masked by unconsciousness and I barley felt a thing. I heard a couple voices talking and then yelling before the world turned black. 


	2. II

AN: Confused yet? Hope not. Anyway, in steps my least favorite character (And that's saying a lot! Even Peggy rates higher then this $^%#$%. Sorry, Tea fans. Anyway, I tried not to kill her. This entire story was sort of a challenge I set for myself. Write a Seto/Tea fic, without killing Tea. It's HARD! But I try. Okay, onwards and upwards.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last one I am ever writing! I'm serious! This is Fanfiction, right? So If I wasn't a fan how could I write this? If I owned it, wouldn't I be calling it Authors Fiction or something? *Goes into rant mode*  
  
Hurt II  
  
'Why!' I asked myself as I sat in Tristans car. 'Why do I bother with this? Okay, stupid question. I did this for Serenity and Joey.' They two were unable to see each other and since I had transferred to Serenity's school I'd agreed to carry messages. I hadn't known at the time, though, that this would mean meeting Joey in a less than safe neighborhood at night. At least Tristan had agreed to come with me. I was so happy that I had friends.  
  
I stepped out of the car and followed Tristan down an alley was and into a shadowy parking lot. I saw about twenty boys gathered around two other boys who seemed to be concentrating on something. One of the boys, the shorter one, reached down and pulled a person to their feet. The shorter boy held the victim still while the taller boy punched the captive thrice in the face before his friend let the prisoner drop back to the ground. Jumping a little into the air, I managed to make out the features of the tallest of the boys. It was Joey Wheeler! I was horrified that the boy I knew so well would do something so cruel and brutal. Knowing that I had to put a stop to the violence, I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't move, let alone speak! It took the sight of Joey kicking his battered target in the back to loosen my vocal cords.  
  
"Joey Wheeler!" I yelled. Joey's head shot up and his friend disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Tea?" he asked. He seemed bewildered and a bit confused by my presence.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked angrily, my horror showing in my voice as I walked forward. The group dispersed and Joey stepped closer to Tristan and me.  
  
"Yea, man." Tristan backed me. "It ain't fair to kick a guy when he's down."  
  
"Hey, no worries." Joey shrugged, stepping in front of me so that I couldn't see or go to the injured boy. "It's only Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba?" Tristan gapped. "You managed to beat the shit out of him?!"  
  
Hurriedly pushing Joey out of my way, I went over to the fallen figure and rolled the boy onto his back. It was indeed Kaiba.  
  
"Joey." I whispered. "How could you? How could you?!"  
  
"Huh?" Joey started. He probably hadn't counted on me being angry with him.  
  
"Look at him!" I raged at Joey. "He's covered in bruises! He's got a bloody nose and some is coming out of his mouth! You could have killed him! You are such a coward, Joey Wheeler! Having someone hold him down while you hit him! Kicking him in the back, while he was down! You disgust me!"  
  
"Tea..." Joey began, trying to calm me down. I glared at him and then looked at Tristan.  
  
"Tristan, could you drive Kaiba and me to his house? I just hope I don't have to call for help!" I said loudly, glaring meaningfully at Joey. He looked properly ashamed and hunched his shoulders. Tristan nodded, lifted Kaiba off the ground and walked off towards the car. "If I have to take him to the hospital, I WILL report you, Joseph."  
  
"Tea, please!" Joey begged me. I spat at his feet.  
  
"Did he even hit back?" I asked, before turning on my heels and stalking off so that Joey could be alone with my hateful words.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I felt a warm sticky liquid stream down my face and I tried to open my eyes. I fought the panic that began to wrap around my brain as the liquid entered my mouth, nose and ears. Sliding down my throat, the liquid began to fill my lungs and the liquid entering my ears and nose began to crush my brain. The panic was overwhelming and I began to fight blindly. My eyes, no matter how hard I tried, would not open and all my senses seemed to be shut off. I opened my mouth to scream for help and the liquid rushed in, filling my stomach and lung, making it impossible to breath or think. I strained at my eyelids once again and they flew open. The red liquid was everywhere and I suddenly realized that it had to be blood. The blood was everywhere! Outside and inside of me. I felt the stomach churn as it rejected it's terrible filling. I tried to fight the instinct but my body won, purging itself of it's foul content. I could smell the blood and stomach acid everywhere and my body rejected more of the contaminate liquid. I tried to fight the blood and other acid that was surrounding me but I couldn't move. My hands weren't responding and no matter how I fought I couldn't escape the blood. As I struggled madly, I heard a voice yelling at me. I managed to turn my head and saw the man from the park.  
  
"This is what you get." He sneered. I realized that I was free and moved to avenge Mokuba but his form was changing. I backed away as I saw my brother was in front of me.  
  
"Why, Seto? Why?" Mokuba asked me, his sadness forming tears that spilled down his cheeks. "Why couldn't you save me?"  
  
The blood was covering my eyes again and my body tried to expel the blood that was seeping into my body again. I began to give up trying to escape when suddenly I was falling, fast. Forming a red cloud above me, the blood stayed where it was, leaving my body through my skin. I turned my head and saw that I was falling towards the earth and picking up speed as I fell.  
  
I jolted awake and sat up in my bed. I put my hands on the bed and jerked them back when I realized that the bed was wet. My mouth, face and shirt were soaked in a thick covering of sweat and, as I looked back at my hands, I noticed that the pillows, sheets and floor were covered in my vomit. I backed away from the mess as my body threatened to hurl again. The edge of the bed crept closer and I lost my balance, falling to the floor. Grimacing as my butt connected with the hard floor, I felt my bruises and cuts protest. The pain was even worse when I brushed a hand along my face and nose. My right eye, which was still swollen, complained the loudest. I crawled to my mirror and used the dresser as a support while I hauled my body to a standing position. I looked in the mirror and noted the bruises on my back, stomach, cheeks, and right eye. I gently touched my right eye and managed to ease it open. Fortunately, it wasn't as bruised as I though it would be. The area around my nose displayed a light coating of blood but I was glad to see that my nose wasn't broken or still bleeding. I was about to let my knees bend, so that I could crawl back to my bed, when the door opened and Tea walked in carrying a tray.  
  
"Kaiba!" She gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, trying to look dignified. I finally gave up because looking dignified is very hard to do when you're covered in cuts, bruises, and body fluids.  
  
"I'm taking care of you." Tea shrugged, putting the tray on the desk. I watched carefully, my mind trying to work out what she wanted. When she turned around, I decided that my mind was working to slow and that I would just ask her.  
  
"What do you get from all this?" I asked, my voice sounding more suspicious then I had originally intended. "What's your angle?"  
  
"No angle. You just looked so bad when I found you that I didn't want you to be alone." Tea shrugged, taking my elbow firmly in her hand. I tried to shake her off but not very hard because I knew that I really did need her help to get back to bed. We made the three-step journey in less than a minute, and Tea finally took a good look at the bed. I looked down at the ground as she saw how sick I had been. She looked back at my face and seemed to see, for the first time, the puke that still covered my chin and mouth.  
  
"Tea..." I whispered. I wished that she hadn't seen my mess. The last thing I wanted was pity or help.  
  
"It's okay." Tea assured me, helping me to my chair instead of the bed. She picked a shirt up and helped me put it on. I only protested a small bit when Tea took a warm cloth and began to clean my bloody nose and my face. "It's a natural bodily function, throwing-up. Nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
She turned to change the bed sheets and I reached out for her arm.  
  
"You shouldn't... bother." I sighed, when I was sure I had her attention. 'Why the hell am I being so nice? Since when did I give a shit if I hurt someone's feelings?'  
  
"Why not?" She asked, obviously confused.  
  
'Because, you idiot!' I mentally screamed at her. 'I don't need help! I'm sick! I just want to die! Why do you have to care? You never did before!'  
  
"Because I'm not worth it." I confessed. 


	3. III

AN: YEA! Seto digs hole of self-pity! *Plots evilly* Aww, I love you Seto. Well, ahem, New chapter and with it comes new excitement, violence and actually I think there isn't any cursing in this chapter *Is amazed * WOW! Well, okay, moving on. By the way, I can't actually drive yet, so Seto's driving may seem a tad odd, but work with me here! They do it in the movies!  
  
Hurts III  
  
I blinked twice as the words I had just spoken settled into my brain. The honesty of those five small words hit me and I slammed a hand over my mouth. Tea tilted her head to one side and seemed to regard me in a new light. I grew uneasy under her penetrating gaze and felt myself shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"What did you say?" Tea asked me, leaning forward with a new glint in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing." I mumbled suddenly unsure of myself. I could feel her gaze penetrating my skull and I had to fight the urge to wipe my sweaty palms on my coat.  
  
"No." She smiled, her intent look never wavering for a second. "I really want to hear this. Now, what did you say?"  
  
I shook my head; my eyes were fixed on my lap. I bit my tongue, trying to fight the outraged words that threatened to pour out of my mouth.  
  
"Come on." Tea smiled encouragingly. "You can tell me."  
  
"Just shut up you stupid bitch!" I screamed, standing up shakily. "Since when have you given a shit about how I am and what I say?! Why don't you just run back home to your damn friends and leave me alone! I don't care that Joey kicked my ass and neither should you! I wanted him to! Now take your fuckin' nose out of my business and get the hell out of my house!" (AN: *Thinks back to Authors note in the beginning * Hum, guess I was wrong. OOPS!)  
  
I tried to regain my breath as I finished my irate speech. My cell phone rang and I ripped it open.  
  
"Yes?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Is this Seto Kaiba?" A woman's voice asked nervously.  
  
"Yea. What do you want?" I asked, taking the anger out of my voice and reverting back to my normal icy self.  
  
"This is the North Point hospital's wing for gun shot wound victims. I'm calling in regards to your brother, Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Is he alright?" I asked, turning so that I was facing away from Tea.  
  
"He's fine." The lady reassured me quickly. "His doctor just wanted me to tell you that he's now awake and you can see him if you want."  
  
"Yes." I nodded. "Yes. Yes, all right. I'll be there."  
  
"I'll tell them, sir." The lady replied before hanging up. I was already halfway down the hall. I grabbed for my coat on instinct but remembered that it was now covered in blood and the hospital staff had taken it from me. I was out the door and ten steps from my car when Tea managed to grab my arm.  
  
"Kaiba!" She yelled at me, pulling on my arm. "You can't leave the house! You aren't well! You're still sick!"  
  
"I need to go!" I told her, climbing into the drivers seat. She wrenched open the passenger side door and got in. I watched her buckle her seat belt, almost not believing my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"If you're going somewhere, then I'm coming too." She told me. I opened my mouth to argue but thought better of it. I didn't have time. I pulled on my seat belt and glared at her as I started the car.  
  
"Then you'd better hold on." I warned her. "I'm gonna be breaking some laws."  
  
I slammed on the gas and heard the tires screech as I roared out of my driveway, already pushing fifty miles an hour.  
  
"Damn it." I muttered as I looked at my driveway in the rearview mirror. I turned onto the road and began to pick up speed. "Now I'm gonna have to pay to have those tire marks removed."  
  
We drove in silence for a few minutes. I, driving like a maniac, and Tea, holding onto the seat until her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Kaiba!" Tea screamed, throwing her hands up to protect her face, as we swerved around a corner. The car hit the ground and I realized that I had made the turn with the right side of the car a few inches of the ground. I was not bothered by my driving skills-I had been taught to drive by a former NYC cab driver and others-but Tea seemed terrified, and so, for her sake, I slowed down to a marginally slower eighty miles per hour. I drove full speed into the parking lot and slammed on the brake centimeters from the divider. I opened my door, checked to make sure I was within the parking lines-I was-and unbuckled my seat belt. I turned to my passenger and gave her a mental once over.  
  
"If those fingernails of yours tear the leather, you're getting the bill." I warned Tea.  
  
"I think... I think I just say my life flash before my eyes." Tea whispered hoarsely.  
  
"You get used to it." I shrugged, getting out of the car. I slammed my door behind me and jogged towards the entrance of the hospital ward.  
  
"Kaiba!" Tea yelled after me, slamming the door. I ignored her and continued down the hall to Mokuba's room. I reached for the doorknob and slammed into Mokuba's doctor, who was just leaving.  
  
"Doctor!" I panted. "How is he? I heard he was awake."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." The doctor began. The blood drained form my face. I could tell the next words he spoke to me would be riddled with misfortune and doom.  
  
"Tell me." I said softly. "Don't sugar coat it. Just tell me the truth."  
  
"Your brother. He's paralyzed. From the waist down." The doctor told me. I could sense my knees weaken and I sat down heavily on a chair near Mokuba's door.  
  
"Does he know?" I asked as the horrible truth sank in; my younger brother was paralyzed.  
  
"Not yet. I thought that you might want to tell him. If you want me too that's perfectly alright too." The doctor told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sat there, my shoulders hunched and my head in my hands.  
  
"No." I said bravely. "I'll tell him."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone then." The doctor nodded, walking away. I inhaled deeply, straightened my shoulders and walked into Mokuba's room. I left the door slightly ajar. It gave us privacy but also allowed for a hasty escape if I needed one. Mokuba looked up and smiled as I walked towards his bed.  
  
"Hey Seto!" Mokuba called as his face broke into a big grin. I pulled a chair up to his bed and took a good look at him, my brother. He was so happy to see me, so innocent to what I had done to him. I lay my head down on his bed and, for the first time in years, cried. 


	4. IV

AN: Okay, here's chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews, and the flames. I don't care really what you send me. In reference to one comment, which said that Seto deserves better, I completely agree! Tea is completely unworthy of him and I'd love to take her out with a high-powered rifle *Thinks evil thoughts *. That's why this story was a real challenge. I came close... too close, to ******* *** ***** *****. Sigh, I'm incorrigible. But whatever. Actually, I looked up ff.net ratings, and evidently, I'm really pushing the rating with my story. I might move it up to R in later chapters, but we'll have to see how motivated I'm feeling and if I actually care enough. Oh, and sorry if the POV flipping is confusing you people. POV will only change when marked with the line of *'s. Err, this could also signal a scene change, but I tried to make the POV very clear. Review if it's not. Review if it is! Well, on with the fic!  
  
Hurts IV  
  
I cried and cried until my eyes had run out of tears.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked, touching my hands. "Are you alright? You're crying."  
  
I sniffed and looked up at my brother who was looking back at me with confused and worried eyes. I brushed away the tears on my face and forced a smile. He didn't fall for it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto. Don't cry, please, don't cry. I'm sorry." Mokuba told me.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." I insisted. "Don't ever apologize to me. Oh, God! It's my fault. All my fault."  
  
"What?" Mokuba asked startled. "What's wrong Seto?"  
  
"Mokuba." I whispered, clutching at his hand. "Forgive me brother. Please forgive me!"  
  
"Of course I forgive you." Mokuba laughed giving me a worried smile.  
  
"You don't even know what I've done." I groaned, standing up. "How can you forgive me when you don't know how I've hurt you?"  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba asked. I looked down at him saw that I was scaring him. Letting out a loud sigh, I know that I had to tell him. I had to tell him now.  
  
"Mokuba?" I said to him, sitting back down. "Wiggle your toes."  
  
Mokuba nodded and I could see that he didn't know. He had no idea. I watched as his cheerful expression was slowly replaced by one of confusion and then pure horror.  
  
"I-I-I can't." Mokuba told me, his fear creeping into his voice and causing him to stammer. "Why can't I, Big brother?"  
  
"Do you know where you are?" I asked him avoiding the question.  
  
"North Point hospital." Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"You know which wing?" I asked. Mokuba shook his head, still mystified.  
  
"I don't remember anything from when we were feeding to ducks to when I woak up and the doctor told me you were coming." He confessed.  
  
"You're in the wing for gun shot victims and it's been three days since we were at the park." I told him, looking down at my hands, unable to make eye contact. "You were shot in the back. Oh lord! It should have been me! It's my fault. I should.I should be the one paralyzed!"  
  
"I'm paralyzed?" Mokuba asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.  
  
"I'm SO sorry, Mokuba. Please, forgive me." I whispered, before getting out of my seat and running for the door. A body stood in blocking the entrance and I shoved it them out of my way. New tears I didn't know I had were filling my eyes and blurring my vision. I stumbled down the hall and practically fell into the parking lot. I slumped against a wall and let the new tears stream down my face.  
  
"Kaiba?" A voice asked. I knew the speaker but couldn't place them.  
  
'A girl.' I thought. 'But who? Oh... It must be Tea. I'd forgotten she was here.'  
  
"What do you want?" I asked between sobs.  
  
"Why'd you run off?" Tea asked. "Mokuba's hurt."  
  
"I didn't want him to see me cry again." I confessed; I didn't have the strength to lie. My tears slowed down to a silent trickle and then stopping completely.  
  
"Why were you crying?" Tea asked. I heard her coming towards me but didn't try to hide my tear-streaked face.  
  
"How much did you hear?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Just your apology before you ran off. I lost you for a minute and had to ask where you had gone." She told me. I looked up and she brushed away my old tears. Suddenly, I began to cry again. I grabbed her in a tight hug and sobbed into her shoulder. She stiffened, then relaxed, hugged me back and gently rubbed my back.  
  
"It's okay. Ssssssh. It's all right." She whispered in my ear. He voice was calm and soothing. "Go ahead. Cry."  
  
I let her words flow over me and wrap me tightly. I clung to her like a child and cried harder, my tears blinding me. We stood like that for a few minutes, her, stroking my hair and shoulders, and I, crying like a baby. I finally managed to control my tears and I stepped away, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked me gently. I nodded and blushed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." I mumbled. "I shouldn't have cried."  
  
"It's alright. Everyone cries sometimes."  
  
"Not me. I don't." I shrugged. "I should go apologize to Mokuba."  
  
"Again?" Tea asked. "Why did you have to apologize at all?"  
  
"I... I caused his pain. It's my fault." I confessed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tea asked.  
  
"He was shot." I whispered, trying to get rid of the memories that were filling my mind. Memories of holding Mokuba. The blood and the hospital and the doctors. Mokuba in a coma. "We were at the park and he was shot. None of the doctors thought he would make it, he was in a coma so long."  
  
"So long?" Tea asked.  
  
"Three days. They eventually kicked me out because I wouldn't leave Mokuba's room. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I just had to sit there, all those memories running through my mind. It's so much like when Pegasus stole him from me. I was powerless to help him."  
  
"But you got him back last time. And Mokuba's okay now as well." Tea shrugged.  
  
"Alive is not necessarily the same as all right." I shrugged, fighting the urge to run away. I couldn't take it!  
  
"Kaiba?" Tea asked, looking at me. "What's on your mind? You look worried. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just feeling so..." I began, then stopped. For once I was at a loss for words. What words could tell her how I hurt and how much I wanted to escape?  
  
"Lost?" She supplied, trying to help me find the words. "Confused? Scared?"  
  
"Yes." I admitted. I was silent for a moment, surprised by my own honesty. "Scared the most though. Scared. Scared and hurt. It hurts me so much to look at him. I just want to run away until I can't hurt anymore."  
  
"Where would you go?" Tea asked.  
  
"I dunno." I sighed. "I'm not really sure. I can't leave but I can't stay"  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Tea asked.  
  
"What are we doing now then?" I asked, smiling briefly.  
  
"You know what I mean. Wanna talk about Mokuba? Yourself? The pain? Anything?"  
  
"I don't know what to say." I shrugged. "I promised... and it's my fault. I suppose it's supposed to be tearing me up. And I get this feeling that if I run far enough and fast enough, it'll all go away. And then I remember that I can't. I can't leave Mokuba, I promised that too."  
  
"Is that why you and Joey fought yesterday?" Tea asked me. I felt her lean in and looked down. Sure enough she was snuggling against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she crossed her arms over them. I sighed and looked away.  
  
"Sort of." I nodded. "I picked the fight, stood back and let Joey's temper and friends do the rest. I keep thinking 'perhaps if I hurt myself enough Mokuba will be okay'. I'd do anything to fix my damage."  
  
"What damage?" Tea asked.  
  
"He's paralyzed." I shrugged. The words were already to deep in my mind for them to hurt much more. "From the waist down."  
  
"Kaiba, that isn't your fault! It's that bastard's fault. The bullets fault!" Tea told me.  
  
"Yes it is. It is my fault." I told her matter-of-factly. "The man was leaving and he spoke to me."  
  
"What did he say?" Tea asked looking up at me.  
  
"This is what you get Seto Kaiba. Be warned." A voice said from behind me. 


	5. V

AN: WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! We meet Mokuba's attacker! Sorry. Uh, more language and threatened violence. Oh yea! Erm, this sort of gives you some information on our villain of the week, and such not. But don't worry, he is not the only mastermind in Seto's midst. Don't worry, Seto. You're by far the best! *Glomps Kaiba *  
  
Hurts V  
  
I heard Kaiba suck in his breath and stiffen involuntarily. I looked over his shoulder at the man who had spoken. He was much older and a few inches taller than Kaiba, but he was definitely bigger than Kaiba. The man's blue eyes crinkle with laughter and he kept pushing his dirty blond hair out of his eyes. He didn't seem so bad, but Kaiba didn't seem to like him much at all. I felt Kaiba loosen his grip on my waist and then release me.  
  
"Tea. Why don't you go back and take a look at Mokuba." Kaiba told me. "I have some things to discuss with our guest."  
  
"Seto?" I asked, before realizing I had called him by the name only Mokuba used. I waited for him to sneer and yell at me for using the name, but he just sighed and gave me a gentle push in the direction of the hospital.  
  
"I'll be alright." He promised. I looked from him to the man and back again. I frowned but nodded and went back in the direction of Mokuba's room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I waited until Tea was out of sight before actually turning to face my enemy. He was just like I remembered him, except that now he was wearing a nice suit instead of the black jacket and jeans from the day we had meet.  
  
"So, Kaiba." The man smiled at me. I sneered, barely resisting the urge to tear his head off. I wanted to kill him more than I had ever wanted to kill anyone before. Well, except maybe Pegasus and my adopted father but they doesn't really count.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked. "You've done you damage. Why don't you just get out of my life and gloat at the misery you've cause my brother and I?"  
  
"Because that wouldn't be fair!" The man protested with a sadistic smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You're a bit slow for a genius." The man commented with a short laugh. I narrowed my eyes and bit back a growl. The man shrugged and looked in the direction Tea had gone in. I glared at him and took a purposeful step to the left, obstructing his view.  
  
"Say what you've come to say." I told him. He was playing an excellent game of cat and mouse, but I was sick of being the mouse. I was sick of his sadistic attitude, and I was sick of him.  
  
"Cute girlfriend you've got." The man mentioned.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." I told him.  
  
"Really?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow. "My eyes tell me differently."  
  
"Then perhaps you need glasses." I shot back. I didn't know why yet, but I didn't like the interest my foe was taking in Tea, and I was determined to foil whatever plans he had for anyone, whatever it might do. Whatever it might cost me.  
  
"I think not." The man grinned. "My aim is too damn good."  
  
"I'm sick of your games." I told him.  
  
"Really?" He asked startled. He acted surprised and hurt but I knew he was still at his old games and tricks. "Too bad for you really. I'm just getting started."  
  
"Get out of my sight!" I hissed.  
  
"Have it your way." The man smirked, turning to leave. "Oh, and Kaiba? If I were you I'd start keeping an eye on that girlfriend of yours."  
  
"Bastard!" I yelled after him. He laughed and looked over his shoulder at me.  
  
"The name's nothing of the sort. You may call me Damon though." He told me before walking off.  
  
"Damon." I repeated softly. "Damon: Latin for Demon." I shook my head and chuckled softly to myself. "I suppose he finds that funny."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I looked up as Tea walked into the room and smiled at me.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba." She said with a small wave. "Seto's coming in a minute."  
  
"Oh." I nodded. "Why'd he leave?"  
  
"He needed some time to get his feelings in order." She told me, taking a seat next to my bed. "I heard about you're injuries."  
  
"So did I." I said, forcing a smile.  
  
"You okay with it?" She asked.  
  
"I'll deal with it. It's not like I can do anything about it. It's like being short. Nothing I can do will change the fact."  
  
"Seto blames himself." Tea informed me. I nodded. What else could I say?  
  
"He keeps begging me to forgive him. I understand where he's coming from though. He promised to protect me, and then I'm shot. Seto may forget something's, but he doesn't forget promises."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tea asked me.  
  
"He doesn't promise much, but if he promises something, he keeps that promise. He's only promised me three things in my life. He promised me that nothing would separate us, he would always protect me and he promised that he'd always be my brother. If Seto promises you something, he'll die before breaking it."  
  
"I noticed." Tea nodded.  
  
"Most people aren't like that." I continued, not really hearing her. "The people promise silly things. They promise their kids new shoes for Christmas or a trip to the movies. If Seto is promising a small, trivial thing he'll use words like 'I'll try my best' or 'I'll see what can be done'."  
  
"I've never noticed that." Tea admitted.  
  
"Most people don't. He just acts cold so people won't get to close to him. He's rather strange like that. After Gozaburo, Seto's always been a bit scared of trusting people. Sometimes I thing the only person he truly trusts is himself. And me." I added as an after thought.  
  
"Thanks for discussing me behind my back." Seto smirked from his spot at the door.  
  
"Hey, Seto." Tea smiled, turning to look at him. I nodded to my brother, noting the redness and puffy appearance of his eyes. I hadn't noticed when he'd come in, but Seto had a couple of bruises on his face and a black eye. His nose had probably been bleeding recently. He also had his shirt buttoned all the way up, indicating that he had other injuries that he was hiding from me. Sometimes I wished he wouldn't try to keep me in the dark. He didn't lie to me very well, and it just worried me more when he did lie. I caught his eye and gave him one of my little frowns of worry. Seto chose not to acknowledge it and turned back to Tea.  
  
"Who was that man?" Tea was asking Seto.  
  
"Oh, just someone from the office." Seto said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
"So how come you didn't like him?" Tea asked, not falling completely for my brother's lie. "He seemed to anger you."  
  
"Everyone at my office is below me. Honestly, I can't stand one of them." Seto shrugged. Tea seemed to buy his lie, and even I almost fell for it. If Seto hadn't been facing me, I would have fool as well. I would have to talk to Seto later. 


	6. VI

AN: I'm starting to pull more Mokuba into it. At first I was just gonna have him sort of comatosed for the whole bit, but well, things change. He's like the millennium eye, for @%^(!$'s sake! All seeing! Sorry, couldn't help it, but when he probably does know a bit more then he lets on.  
  
Hurts VI  
  
I dumped half a packet of sugar into my coffee and took a sip. Stifling a cry as the hot drink scalded the roof of my mouth, I grabbed an ice cube and began to suck on it.  
  
"Hot?" A voice asked me. I turned around and found myself looking at Kaiba.  
  
"'Ea!" I nodded, my voice muffled by the large ice cube in my mouth. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You really should be more careful." He told me, as he paid for his own coffee. He dropped an ice cube of his own in his coffee and we watched it melt in a matter of seconds.  
  
"'Ow!" I grinned, biting the ice cube in my mouth into smaller pieces. "That's hot!"  
  
"I call that the ice cube test." Kaiba shrugged, putting two more into his coffee. We stood there, avoiding each others gaze and sipping our coffee in silence for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say.  
  
"Umm, Tea?" Kaiba asked after a few minutes of the awkward stillness.  
  
"Hum?" I asked, looking up.  
  
"About what we talked about in the parking lot, I'd be very greatful if you didn't mention it to anyone. Especially what I did." Kaiba muttered, fixing his eyes on his coffee. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said he was blushing.  
  
"I understand." I nodded, wanting to make him feel more comfortable with me for some reason. "I promise not to tell."  
  
"Thanks. I'm, uh, indebted to you for looking after me last night. You really didn't have to, though."  
  
"I'm just sorry that Joey beat you so bad." I told him. "He could have killed you."  
  
"I suppose." He shrugged.  
  
"So, um, where's Mokuba?" I asked.  
  
"He's meeting with a doctor about his condition. Once he gets released from this place, were going to have to renovate our two houses and get him some new stuff. He's got to know what we need to do. I don't know a thing about all this."  
  
"I would have though Mokuba would have wanted you to be there with him." I mentioned.  
  
"No. I asked him if he wanted me to stay, but I think he wants me to back off a little bit. He probably things I'm just babying him."  
  
"Don't worry about it." I smiled at him. He let his eyes meet mine and allowed a small smile to cross his lips. I smiled back, noticing for the first time how close we were standing. I leaned a bit closer and Kaiba smile widened a bit but was quickly replaced by a look of horror, which grew and covered his entire face. His eyes seemed to look at me in a new light and his mind didn't seem to like it. I wanted to know what was wrong, but he just stood there, rooted to the floor, so I decided that I would have to ask. "Seto? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I looked away from Tea and tried to hide the dismay I was feeling. That bastard! He was a demon!  
  
"Seto? Talk to me!" Tea was pleading with me. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Tea?" I asked. "I'm... I've been such an idiot!"  
  
"Why?" Tea asked. "How?"  
  
"I've hurt you." I told her. "I'm putting you in danger."  
  
"How?" Tea asked. I looked back at her and saw that she really didn't comprehend the sorrow, pain and misfortune I was going to end up bringing to her.  
  
"Come with me." I whispered, grabbing her hands. "Hurry!"  
  
"What?" Tea asked, as we raced down the halls to Mokuba's room. I looked in and saw that Mokuba was sitting in a room with two doctors and a nurse. He seemed safe, so I continued down the hall to the parking lot.  
  
"Seto!" Tea yelled, as we reached the parking lot. I was almost to the car, when I stopped dead and Tea ran into me. "What is going on?"  
  
"Hello, Seto." The demon grinned. He was sitting on the hood of my car, smiling at me with one of his horribly cruel smiles. "Won't you introduce me?"  
  
"I am sorry." I sneered, rolling my eyes. "Where EVER are MY manners today? Tea this is Damon. Damon, this is Tea."  
  
"Charmed." Damon grinned, rising to shake Tea's hand. I grabbed Tea around the waist and pulled her behind me.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you are charmed!" I laughed. "But there is no way in hell you're touching her!"  
  
"Seto!" Tea protested.  
  
"Be quiet Tea!" I ordered her more harshly then I had intended. Damon grinned at me and shook his head.  
  
"I wondered how long it would be before you figured me out."  
  
"Yea, well, I did." I spat. "What do you want? Money?"  
  
"No!" Damon laughed out loud. "You still think I want something from you? Oh, you are slow!"  
  
"I just know what you're planning. What will it take for you to stop?" I asked.  
  
"You really want to know what it will take?" Damon asked. I mentally recoiled, suddenly suspicious, but I nodded anyway. "I want you dead!"  
  
"Then why don't you just kill me?" I snarled. "Why don't you just finish me here and now?"  
  
"Because I don't want you that dead! I want you emotionally dead; not physically! All I have to do is hurt everything that's close to you, and I've won! But let's face it, you don't let much close, do you? Just your brother and Tea. I can't touch you economically-that company of yours is far to stable-but just a few more bullets and I'm going to leave you emotionally dead. And don't think you can jump me."  
  
"Why can't I?" I challenged him.  
  
"'Cause by the time you reach me, I'll have shot your girlfriend and you twice."  
  
"I doubt that." I smiled. "I bet you don't even have a gun!"  
  
"How you wanna bet?" Damon grinned. "Perhaps my life against yours?"  
  
"What the hell did he ever do to you anyway?" Tea asked, coming out from behind the shield my body made.  
  
"Him?" Damon asked, nodding in my direction. He looked me up and down, almost as if he was evaluating me. He snickered and nodded to himself, before answering Tea's question. "Oh, he's done plenty!" 


	7. VII

AN: Yea. Damon finally reveals his motives. Sorry, but all my bad guys have their reasons. It's like Pegasus in that respect. He's not just taking the millennium items, and screw with peoples minds. He's saving his wife! Err, dead wife. See? No? Read on anyway.  
  
Hurts VII  
  
"Yea." Damon continued, taunting me with every word. "You've been a very bad child haven't you, Seto?"  
  
"I know what I did!" I snarled, my eyes narrowing dangerously. "You know and I know."  
  
"But does she know?" Damon asked me.  
  
"No. And she won't know." I shot back.  
  
"Know what?" Tea answered curiously. I turned to look at her, the anger burning in my eyes.  
  
'Why does she have to be so fucking nosey? I don't want her to know! I've made that quite clear, so why does she pursue it? If I wanted her to know she'd know. And how does he know? No one knows what I did. Sure, most people have their suspicions, but no one can prove a damn thing! I've made sure of that!'  
  
"Tea! Be quiet and stop asking questions!" I screamed at her. "Just shut up and leave!"  
  
"No!" Damon replied, pulling out a gun from his suit jacket and aiming it at her. "She stays! If I see her so much as turn around, there's going to be a bullet through her ear!"  
  
I felt Tea whimper and pull closer to me, obviously scared senseless by the gun. I wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her close, my eyes watching the gun carefully.  
  
"Please don't. Don't hurt her." I pleaded with Damon. I honestly had no power over him. I was completely at his mercy, and I didn't like it one bit! All I could do was beg for her release and pray I could protect Tea.  
  
'Wait!' I thought to myself. 'Since when did I give a stuff what happened to Miss Friendship? Oh yea! Since I got her in to this damn mess of mine! How could I be so dense! If only I'd figured out Damon's game earlier. Or if I'd been able to convince him I hated Tea! Well, too late now. I'm just goning to have to get her out of this jam. I promise you that Tea. I'm going to protect you, no matter what!'  
  
"I won't." Damon reassured me. "Not yet. Tea, you asked what Seto had done. You want to know, so I'll tell you."  
  
"Don't!" I begged Damon. I was desperate. He was about to tell her one of the very few things in my life that I hid. I wasn't ashamed of what I did. Hell, if I had to relive that moment I'd probably do the same thing. But if people knew what I had done, well, it was best not to think about that. "Please!"  
  
"Your boyfriend pushed my brother-in-law out a window. His adopted- father!" Damon spat. "My wife was so upset she killed herself. Herself and my child. She was five months. You hear that you stupid bastard? You killed them! Both of them!"  
  
"That was years ago!" I yelled back, trying to ignore the fact that Tea had pulled away from me in disgust and revulsion. She knew the truth now, so I wasn't going to deny it. I would just have to be careful to keep an eye on her. Just because she hated me, didn't mean I was going to take back my promise. Even if she didn't know I had promised her anything. "You're a bit late!"  
  
"Not late. Just cautious. You didn't hurt me physically, so I wanted you to know exactly what I felt! I've been studying you for years, Seto."  
  
"Well why don't you study me for a few more years?" I yelled back. I was so enraged by his words and his knowledge that I forgot to keep an eye on Tea.  
  
"Hey!" Damon yelled suddenly, rotating his shoulder so his gun wasn't pointing at me any more. I didn't stop to think. I couldn't! I didn't have time! Without bothering to look-I knew whom Damon was aiming at anyway-I took off at a run.  
  
"Tea!" I screamed, trying to warn her. I was still running when I felt a force rip through the top of my shoulder and tear at my body. I let out a muffled scream and dropped to the ground like a stone, my head hitting the ground violently. The world was getting foggy but I could hear Tea screaming and another gun shot. I tried to make the world clearer by blinking but every time I shut my eyes they got harder to open. The edges of my vision were darkening and soon it was all black.  
  
'I'm dying!' I though, a touch of panic beginning to set in. 'I'll never see Mokuba again! But I kept my promise, Tea.' I thought with a small grin. 'I always keep my promises.'  
  
I could still hear Tea's screams of panic and terror as I let the shadows envelop my vision and I passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I pulled out a couple of quarters out of my pocket and feed them into the public phone, barely controlling my tears. I dialed the number with shaking hands and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello? Turtle game shop." A friendly voice answered. I lost control and began to sob into the phone. "Umm, are you alright? Hello?"  
  
"Yu-Yugi?" I finally managed.  
  
"Tea?!" Yugi replied, totally surprised. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Kaiba... Kaiba..." I tried again but only ended up howling even harder.  
  
"Tea? I'm going to put Yami on. He wants to talk to you." Yugi told me. I could hear the worry that he was trying to hide, but I couldn't help it. I just cried harder.  
  
"Tea?" A new voice, Yami, asked me. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm..." I tried, still bawling like a child.  
  
"It's okay." Yami soothed. "Slow down."  
  
"North Point hospital." I managed to choke out.  
  
"Which wing?" Yami asked. I could hear a bit of scuffling in the background and knew that at least Yugi and Yami were coming, if not the others.  
  
"Emergency room." I said between tears.  
  
"Don't move." Yami told me. "Stay where you are. Me, Yugi and the others are coming to get you. You'll be all right. I'll make sure you'll be fine."  
  
I was about to reply that I was fine but I was already crying to hard. I made a sound that Yami must have taken for an okay, because he hung up.  
  
AN: You like? WAHAHAHAHA! You all thought this would be my moment where I lose my own challenge, well its not. Perhaps I should mention that the next few chapters are rather angst filled. Sorry, can't help it if that's the way I write. I'm also thinking of upping my rating to R. What do you think? Review and let me know. 


	8. VIII

AN: Okay, no angst, but loads of implied (well, sort of) violence. Not so much language, a few minor ones if any. *Is too lazy to check this chapter * It's actually a rather short chapter, in case you care.  
  
Hurts VIII  
  
I jumped into Tristans car and moved over more so that Mai and Bakura could fit in the back as well. Yami had returned to the puzzle so he wouldn't take up room in the car. When we had all squeezed in-Joey and Tristan in the front-Tristan slammed on the gas and took off in the direction of the hospital.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on that bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" Joey was mumbling. "After what all Tea did for him! I should have killed him when I had the chance! I'm just gonna kill him!"  
  
"Joey calm down!" Tristan sighed, trying to be the voice of reason. Mai rested a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "We have no idea what happened."  
  
"Tea was crying. She kept mumbling about Kaiba and then crying harder! What's not to know?!"  
  
"Tristans right, Joey." Bakura spoke up. "Don't jump to conclusions. None of us have."  
  
'None of us except Joey and Yami, that is.' I added to myself. I shook my head and kept my mind on calming the enraged Joey.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat in the chair across from the cheek in desk, watching people rush in with sick and dying patients. I had finally stopped crying, my eyes running out of tears, and I felt emotionally drained. I just wanted to sleep, but Seto was still in critical condition and none of my friends had shown up yet. I didn't doubt that they would come to help me, I just wished they would come sooner! I looked up as a nurse walked over in my direction. She glanced down at a sheet of paper and then let her gaze flicker over me.  
  
"Are you Miss Tea Gardener?" The nurse asked me. I managed to pull my tired body into a standing position and nodded. I couldn't even manage my usual friendly smile. I just wasn't up to it. "And you are what relation to Mr. Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"I'm his..." I paused. If I told her the truth, that we were just friends, they might not let me see him. I'd read enough books to know they only let family in at first. I could lie and say I was his sister or something, but what if they found out and throw me out? I'd be mortified! But I had to see him! And if I had to see him that meant I'd just have to chance it. "I'm his sister."  
  
"Hum," The nurse frowned looking at the paper. "Why isn't your last name the same as Mr. Kaiba's then?"  
  
"Our parents are divorced. My mother had my last name changed when she got custody of me." I replied, making the lie up as I went along. I could see the nurse was going to ask another question, so I decided to hurry up and ask one of my own. I managed to muster just enough energy to lace my voice with panic and near-hysterics to throw the lady off my trail and keep my story from getting shot full of holes. "Now are you going to tell me how my brother is or keep me waiting?!"  
  
"He's in room three-ten." The nurse answered quickly, taken aback by my sudden frenzy.  
  
"Thank you." I sighed, feeling my body slump from exhaustion. I was about to hurry over to Seto's room when I remembered something. "Um, some people, friends of my brothers, might come looking for me. Could you direct them to Seto's room?"  
  
"I'll try to remember." The nurse nodded. I sighed with relief. 'Finally! Someone in this hospital is being helpful!'  
  
"One more question. Has my other brother, Mokuba Kaiba, been told?"  
  
"He has been informed, though his own doctors believe he is in no state to visit your brother, poor dear." The woman smiled at me. I could just see her mentally labeling me the 'distressed and frantic sister' type.  
  
"Thank you." I nodded gratefully. Half-running and half-walking, I made my way to Seto's room. I got there and, for the sake of decency, knocked on the door. I waited a minute and when no one answered, I gently pushed the door open. He was laying there, His shoulder and arm heavily bandaged in a clean white dressing. After finding a chair in the left corner, I brought it next to Seto's bed and sat down. I took his hand in mine and gently brushed my thumb over the back of it. He didn't move and if it weren't for the machines that monitored his heart and other life signs, I would have thought he was dead. I brushed some of his hair out of his face and lay my tired head on the mattress, my face touching his chest. The once terrifying bleeping of machines soon became reassuring and almost soothing.  
  
"You saved my life, Seto." I murmured into Seto's chest as I began to fall asleep. "I shunned you and but you still saved me. You could have died."  
  
I was almost fully asleep, when I heard a voice calling to me. I brought my head up and listened closely.  
  
"Tea?" A voice called. Another and then another joined it. I stood up and stumbled out into the hall. It was my friends! I collapsed into the arms of my closest friend, Bakura. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, relaxing my tired body.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tristan asked, his face full of concern.  
  
"Where is he?" Joey asked, cracking his knuckles. Too tired to argue, I nodded in the direction of the room I had just come from and watched as Joey and Yami stalked off in that direction. Bakura wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me walk after them. We entered and I noticed that Joey and Yami had stopped dead.  
  
"You... You didn't tell us." Joey muttered. "We though he'd hurt you."  
  
"He didn't hurt her, Joey. He probably didn't even touch her." Mai whispered. I sighed; Mai always put two and two together the quickest. "Kaiba saved Tea's life." 


	9. IX

AN: A VERY confusing chapter in the beginning. You'll get filled in about what's happening later in the chapter, but in the beginning it's very odd. Don't worry, in the beginning Seto's just as lost as you are. If you know where he is, you're loads smarter then Seto, or you've read a lot of these scenes. Which ever works ;)  
  
Hurts IX  
  
I blink a few times, trying to rid my eyes of the fog until I realized that the blackness surrounding me wasn't fog. Black clouds had encircled me, blocking out almost all of the light that was struggling to shine through. I tried desperately to wave the large clouds away but nothing worked. I was about to call out for help, when my mind came across the horrible possibility that I blind! I fought the panic back and told the logical part of my mind that that possibility was illogical since I could see my hands, my body and even small patches of light. It's probably just a dream, I reasoned. I horrible, strange dream, but a dream none the less. Closing my eyes, I sighed and smiled as a gentle breeze tickled my neck, blowing my hair around. The wind suddenly began to pick up and I opened my eyes to see what was causing the unexpected windstorm. It was Tea or at least it was her head and shoulders. Her hair was slicked back in a tight bun and she had a small ornamental comb instead of any normal hair clip that I had ever seen. She was situated on my right blowing gusts of air at me at such high speeds I had to struggle to stand up! I was on the verge of calling out for her to stop, when I realized that she blowing away the clouds that were surrounding me. I waited until all the clouds were gone and she had stopped before I acknowledged her.  
  
"Thank you Tea." I smiled as the warm sun beat down on me. I was a bit hot, so for the first time in many years, I removed my long trench coat to reveal a long sleeved white button-down shirt. I unbuttoned the top two buttons and waited for Tea to speak. She didn't. "Thank you for getting rid of those clouds. They were blocking almost all of the light."  
  
"Don't thank me." Tea sighed, rolling her eyes. "I didn't do a thing, really. You brought the clouds in, you sent them away."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't remember doing anything." I told her, tilting my head to one side. She didn't answer for a minute, and I found her gaze unnerving, so I looked around and found that I actually in a fairly small room. It held a neat, barely touched bed and a desk with a state-of-the- arts computer. I began to explore the room, running my fingers along the deep blue walls and running my feet through the soft gray carpet. The desk had five drawers each one filled and organized differently. One of them held disks, which were organized in a very neat, systematic way.  
  
"Your memories." Tea supplied, as if sensing my confusion. "One of those top drawers is filled with your present thoughts and feelings, though lately it's just been thoughts and the other one is filled with past thoughts and feelings. Those two bottom drawers are your two sides. The locked one is filled with your good impulses. If you can find the key-I think it's somewhere on the top of the desk-you'll find it's filled with children's toys. The other on is your dark impulse. It's already unlocked. I haven't looked through that one."  
  
"What is this place?" I asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Your soul space or soul room. We all have them. When you sleep this is where you go. You don't sleep often do you?"  
  
"Not really. Too many nightmares." I admitted. "Wait a second, does this mean I'm sleeping now?"  
  
"In a sense." Tea nodded. "Most doctors would actually call this unconsciousness. Call it what you please, though. It doesn't bother me."  
  
"So, if this is my soul, what were those clouds?" I asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain." Tea sighed. "Whenever you do something bad, and I don't mean running a red light or muttering a rude word in front of a minor, dark clouds gather over your soul. The more of those clouds and the thicker they are, the harder it is to get rid of them."  
  
"So when I did something really bad, like killing Gozaburo..." I began, looking down at the floor. remembering the way she had pulled away when she had first learned of my crime, I grew afraid she still hated my past and me.  
  
"The dark clouds covered you." Tea finished, her voice not telling me what she thought of my action. "The worse the action the larger the clouds. The larger the clouds, the harder it is to get rid of. In this case, you had to sacrificed yourself for me for the clouds to leave."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if I hadn't killed my adopted father." I told myself.  
  
"You see? The cleansing will almost always reflect the crime."  
  
"I do see." I nodded, lost in though. "Hang on just a moment! What the hell are you doing here if this is my soul?!"  
  
"Again, this is all rather difficult to explain. This entire discussion isn't about something that can easily be described in words. They're just mental ideas, really. Words are tricky and cumbersome. Let me try and explain it though. I am your thoughts and feelings as to what a savior should look like."  
  
"You mean if you said savior, I'd picture you?"  
  
"You're better at this then I am." Tea shrugged. "Everyone's concept is different, as are their thoughts and feelings."  
  
"I think I'm beginning to understand." I nodded again. "So, when am I going to wake up?"  
  
"Soon actually." Tea told me. "If you had been paying attention, you'd know that your hearing is beginning to kick in."  
  
"I wish I could stay here longer. It's very nice." I admitted. "I don't suppose I'll remember any of this when I wake up, will I?"  
  
"You catch on to the rules very quickly." Tea grinned. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"There aren't rules." I retorted. "For every rule there are twice as many exceptions, therefore counteracting the purpose of a rule."  
  
Tea looked at me for a second before laughing out loud.  
  
"You catch on TOO quickly." Tea smiled, her laughter dying down. "Go on, Seto. Wake up."  
  
I was about to protest but she was moving closer to me and, in order to prevent dying an untimely death, I had to keep moving back to avoid her. Unfortunately she kept moving forward until I was up against the door.  
  
"Tea!" I pleaded, hoping she would back off. She didn't. I reached behind me and groped for the door handle. After a few minutes of searching, my hands found the sought after item and I turned it. I felt the door open and I moved with it, falling into darkness.  
  
(AN: A special thanks to all those who've reviewed: Blue-Kool-Aid (TY!! Never had so many from one author; makes me feel so special!!!) Black Magician Girl Yokomon52 Little Red Dragon Lynderia Tara-hime Millenia Lady Light) 


	10. X

AN: Well? What do ya think? Kinda icky and mushy I know. Coming up next: Kaiba wakes up and tells more mutt jokes. Yami gets a tad too inquisitive for his own good and Kaiba reveals all. YEA!! Emotions run wild! (BTW, I'm showing Joey as a bit mean, because lets face it! When your archenemy shows up and is begging to get smacked, you aren't gonna give him a big hug. It doesn't happen! So, that's Joey's motivation.)  
  
Hurts X  
  
"Kaiba?" A voice asked. I turned my head away from the light and let an incoherent mumble pass my lips as my right shoulder cried out in pain. I returned to my original position of lying on my back and tried to ignore the burning pain in my arm and shoulder.  
  
"Kaiba?" The voice asked again. I thought about chewing them out or sending them away, but then decided that this might actually require movement or energy so I automatically veto those ideas.  
  
"Let me try." A new voice volunteered. I mentally rolled my eyes and was trying to go back to sleep when a pair of hands grabbed my collar and shook me. "Come on Kaiba! We know you're awake!"  
  
"Fuck... Off... Fido." I managed. There was a small, stifled snicker from the back of the room and Joey's hands left my shirt, presumably in search of the laugher.  
  
"Seto?" Another voice asked. My eyes flew open and I found myself looking straight into the eyes of Tea.  
  
"Tea!" I gasped. "But, I thought you were... dead!"  
  
"Why?" Tea asked.  
  
"There was a second gun shot." I explained as my eyes scanned her body for visible injuries.  
  
"I'm fine." Tea smiled, resting a hand on my good shoulder. "Damon shot himself."  
  
"Oh." I nodded. I couldn't say I'd miss him.  
  
"Seto. You were calling for me in your sleep." Tea told me. I shrugged with my good shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't know." I joked. "I was asleep."  
  
"I know that." Tea muttered, covering my right palm with one of her own.  
  
"I'm really tired, Tea." I spoke up hurriedly, not wanting her to ask me many questions. "Can't I just go back to sleep now?"  
  
"Well..." Tea hesitated.  
  
"I'll be fine." I assured her, squeezing her hand. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Tea agreed. I waited for her to release my hand from her grip, but instead she leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek. I looked away, trying to hide my blush only to realize I was looking straight at Yami. I turned away quickly but was relived to find that all the others had left. I waited for Yami to leave but after a few minutes of silence, it seemed evident that he fully intended to continue staring at the back of my head forever, unless I spoke up.  
  
"Yami, I know you're still there. I could probably wait for you to give up and leave, but I really am tired, so hurry up and ask your questions. I haven't got forever."  
  
"I was just thinking," Yami began.  
  
"That's definitely a good start." I smirked, sitting up so I could look him in the eye. Yami glared at me and I rolled my eyes. Some idiots just couldn't take a joke!  
  
"I was just thinking," Yami continued, "About what I pegged you as when we first meet."  
  
"Oh, were you?" I asked, pretending to be interested. Honestly, I didn't want to know what he had thought of me. I'd heard it all before. Everything from 'rich snobby bastard' to 'a wallet load of cash'.  
  
"Yes." Yami nodded, helping me sit up. I gave him the smallest nod, to show my thanks. "I thought you were a ruthless asshole."  
  
"Nice to know." I muttered with a sarcastic roll of my eyes. Yami continued as if he hadn't heard me.  
  
"And my opinion still hasn't changed. Okay, so after duelist kingdom your asshole level sank to a low prat, but you still had the adjective ruthless."  
  
"Am I supposed to feel honored?" I asked. Why he was telling me this was truly beyond me. Most of the time I only learned people's true opinions of me when I watched the tapes from my surveillance cameras. Gotta love hidden cameras.  
  
"I don't suppose so." Yami shrugged. "What I really want to know is, why did you save Tea? The only person I've EVER seen you risk your neck for is Mokuba. He doesn't really count though because he's your family."  
  
"Yea, well, my reasons are none of your business!" I snorted. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't want anyone to pay much attention to my good deed. It was almost as if it embarrassed me.  
  
"Tea is my friend!" Yami shot back, his hand gabbing my right shoulder. I screamed and clawed at his hand, but Yami just tightened his grip. "Now tell me! What was your reason!"  
  
"I promised!" I finally yelled, unable to stand anymore of the pain. Yami automatically released me and I was free to slump down.  
  
"You promised her?" Yami asked. "Promised her what?"  
  
"I don't have to explain my actions to you, Yami!" I yelled at him, suddenly angry. "I did what I did, now leave me alone!"  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami said, his voice dangerous.  
  
"No! It's my fault! Now leave me alone! I hate you all! Stay away from me!" I told him.  
  
'Please go, Yami!' I silently begged him. 'I've learned from my mistakes! I don't want anyone else to get hurt.' Too bad Yami can't read my mind.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Kaiba." Yami sighed, settling into a chair. I glared at him. He looked back, seemingly unconcerned that I was presently writing his obituary.  
  
"Will you go if I ask nicely?" I asked. Yami shook his head. "Damn. Ah well, worth a shot."  
  
"Everything is worth a shot." Yami told me. "That's why I'm waiting here."  
  
"Look. My actions are my actions. You see the beginning; you see the middle; you see the end. Draw your OWN goddamned conclusions."  
  
"But I don't see the beginning." Yami told me.  
  
'Shit! I HATE it when he's right.'  
  
"Perhaps that's the way it's meant to be, then. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"But I do!"  
  
"You think you can just intimidate me?"  
  
"I'm fully prepared to try." Yami shot back. I glared at him.  
  
"No." I said finally. "Not a chance."  
  
"I could always ask Tea." Yami mentioned. I felt my face pale.  
  
"No." I whispered. "Please, don't ask her."  
  
"So she does know!" Yami smiled. I stared at him in shock.  
  
"You didn't know?" I asked, unable to believe what had just happened. "You guessed! You lucky bastard!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Yami grinned, waving his pointer finger at me. "I'll leave you now and go ask Tea."  
  
I reached out and grabbed his arm, tightly.  
  
"You can't!" I whispered. "You just can't!"  
  
"And why not?" Yami asked, as he pried my hands from his arm. "You won't talk about it, but I have to know. Now tell me why I can't ask her, or I shall find out for myself."  
  
"She doesn't understand." I told him, placing my hands in my lap. "Neither would you, or anyone. That's why none of you should know."  
  
"I think you underestimate us, Kaiba." Yami sighed. "Especially Tea."  
  
I paused and mulled over his words. 'Perhaps he's right. The others have had their share of hardships, why shouldn't they understand mine? Oh, yea, NOW I remember. It might just be my share of actions. Oh, and, perhaps, the dead frickin' body!'  
  
I shook my head, remembering the way Tea had recoiled from me when she had found out. The only person who knew and didn't hate my guts was Mokuba, probably because he didn't fully understand. I looked up at Yami and sighed. He was expecting and answer or an explanation.  
  
"I seriously doubt it." I shrugged. "Besides, the more people who know the more danger I'm in."  
  
"Kaiba," Yami sighed. "You aren't making any sense."  
  
"Good." I replied. "That's the way it should stay."  
  
"Does this have something to do with your adopted father?"  
  
"Yes." I replied absent-mindedly. "Wait. What? No! No, it has nothing to do with him!"  
  
"You're lying." Yami told me frankly. "You're a terrible liar."  
  
"I know." I nodded. "Mokuba tells me that all the time. But I can convince some people. I'm here, aren't I?"  
  
"Kaiba, you've lost me again." Yami sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Excellent." I smiled. Then I remembered that if he gave up on me, he'd get Tea's version of events. NOT a good thing. "Look, Yami. If I tell you the basic events will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Perhaps." Yami nodded. I glared at him. "Fine. I will."  
  
"You will what?"  
  
"I will leave you alone if you tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"  
  
"You're hanging around that Bakura guy too much." I mentioned. Yami did not look amused. I shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"You're not succeeding." Yami growled.  
  
"I noticed." I grinned. "Anyway, this shit took along time coming my way, but to save time, I'll start from my eleventh birthday."  
  
"Why then?" Yami asked. I glared at him.  
  
"It was a few days after that that I met the man who would cause all this."  
  
"Tea called him Damon." Yami nodded. I shook my head.  
  
"No. The man I mean is Gozaburo. He would later become my adopted father."  
  
"So it does have to do with him." Yami smiled. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yea, yea. Don't let it go to your head. Anyway, a few days after I meet him, Mokuba and I were adopted and taken to my current home, though it looked a lot different. To make a long story short, things weren't family picnics and parties at my new home. I had to do something. So, I killed my adopted father."  
  
"You killed him?!" Yami exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I thought he fell out a window!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I hissed at him, motioning for him to take his seat. "You wanna get me arrested?!"  
  
"Sorry." Yami muttered, sitting back down. I watched as he tried to move away from me without offending me.  
  
"You can move away if you want." I told Yami. "I'm not offended. I expected you to act so. Anyone I've ever told reacted like that. But as to your question, no. I pushed him. Gozaburo was afraid of heights; his windows were always closed. I opened one and when he tried to close it, I pushed him out. I honestly don't care what you think, Yami. I did what I did. I had to do it. If I was ever in that situation again, I would do exactly the same thing. I'm not ashamed or guilty. Anyway, Damon was Gozaburo's brother-in-law. He'd come to take revenge. Evidently, Damon's wife took her brothers death badly and killed herself and their unborn child. I am sorry that happened. It was not my intent in any way! I didn't even know my adopted father had a sister. Basically, Damon didn't want to hurt me physically. He had shot Mokuba and he was going to kill Tea. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"I see." Yami nodded stiffly. "I thank you for saving Tea."  
  
"I promised." I shrugged. "I keep my promises."  
  
"I respect that." Yami told me, standing up. "I shall leave now."  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, looking out a window.  
  
"Uh huh." Yami nodded. I nodded back and barely heard Yami close the door behind him.  
  
AN: Nope, still not the end! I'm telling you! This thing in LONG! 


	11. XI

AN: Well, let's see if the Italics work. Bet they won't, and I don't know any coding, so if they don't oh well. ~~~~ Stands for the beginning/end of a memory/dream/flashback/ whatever you want to call it. The *'s stand for a scene/POV change. I'll tell you now, the only other POV in this story is that of a nurse and you'll be able to tell when it's her POV quick enough. It's sort of confusing, but it's the best I can do. Read a bit into it and you'll get it. I hope. Anyway, this is by far my longest chapter. 'Twas the most fun to write too. *Grinz evilly * So much angst! *Is in her element *  
  
Hurts XI  
  
~~~~ I studied the board in front of me and felt my face break from its almost constant poker face. I quickly took a breath and put my poker face back on. I moved my queen two spaces and looked up at the man in front of me.  
  
"I believe that's Check and mate, Mr. Kaiba." I smiled, politely extending my hand for him to shake. He looked from me to the board, almost in disbelief. I smiled to myself. Most people couldn't believe I was such a good player. I always shrugged them off. I was a genius after all. The man in front of me was also smiling now.  
  
"I believe it is, Seto." He nodded. "I shall be off to sign the papers for you now."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." I said quickly. "It's me and my brother, Mokuba, or neither of us. You promised that when I first challenged you. It's a package deal, sir."  
  
The man stared at me intently, but I wasn't intimidated. I couldn't afford to be. Mokuba was my brother and we stuck together no matter what!  
  
"All right, my boy." The man nodded slowly. "I'll be off to sign the forms for you and your brother now."  
  
"Thank you sir." I grinned, fighting the urge to jump over the chess table and hug the man. At last! Mokuba and I would have a home! ~~~~  
  
~~~~ I stepped out of the car and felt Mokuba tug on my hand.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba asked, when I looked down at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are we?" Mokuba asked, his eyes showing his unease.  
  
"This is our new home, Mokuba." I told him, stopping down so I was on eye level with him. "Remember that day I went and played a game of chess with the man? I beat him. He's adopted us."  
  
"So we're not living in the orphanage anymore?" Mokuba asked. I sighed. I'd taken a few minutes to explain this to Mokuba before we left, but I should have known he wouldn't full understand. He hadn't been very old when we started getting tossed around. The longest we'd stayed at a single relative's house was about a year. Mokuba had never had a steady home life and the orphanage had been the most secure place we'd been in since our parent's death.  
  
"No. But I promise you. This house is permanent. No more moving all the time; no more switching schools and friends. We're hear till we are old enough to take care of ourselves."  
  
"Oh." Mokuba nodded. "So now I have a father?"  
  
"I suppose so." I shrugged. Mokuba nodded again then stopped as if a horrible thought had struck him.  
  
"Are you still my brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Of course." I laughed. "I will ALWAYS be your big brother. I promise you. Just like I promised that nothing would separate us. I keep my promises."  
  
"Okay." Mokuba nodded. I smiled and we stood watching the driver carry our two suitcases into the mansion. "Seto? I'm scared."  
  
"So am I." I told him. I wasn't really. Apprehensive, maybe, but not scared. I just wanted him to feel better. "Don't worry, little brother. I'll protect you."  
  
"Promise?" Mokuba asked. I nodded.  
  
'Three promises. I'll keep them all.' ~~~~  
  
~~~~ "NO!" I cried out as the belt came down. I let out a muffled sob and the belt came down harder.  
  
"Weakling! Idiot! Brainless! Bastard! Pathetic! Why can't you do anything right?!" He spat, the belt coming down with each word. Finally the beating stopped and I heard him walk away. I stood up and waited for him to speak, my eyes fixed firmly on my toes. Looking him in the eye could result in another beating. "Go. Next time I won't be so kind."  
  
"Yes, sir." I mumbled, limping out of the room. I entered my own room, knocked on my closet door and waited a second before knocking again.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked, coming out of the closet. I watched him look around cautiously and let out a long sigh. "Is it safe now?"  
  
"It's safe." I nodded, not meeting his eye.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Mokuba asked, looking at my already bruised back.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll just have to do better."  
  
"Alright brother." Mokuba nodded, closing the door to the hall softly as he left. ~~~~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Please." Kaiba begged, rolling over in his sleep, pain shooting up his shoulder. "It hurts so much. Please stop."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~~~~ I looked at my feet as he flipped through the game system I had invented. I hoped it would pass. With him nothing was ever excellent. 'Passable' was the best I'd ever achieved. I waited and suddenly a foot slammed into my back.  
  
"Dismal." He snarled, standing over me. He picked up the stick and brought it down as if he was going to hit my head. I cringed and it stopped inches from my head. I risked opening an eye and saw that he was grinning. "Tomorrow you start martial arts training." He told me. I blinked in confusion, and lowered my shoulders and he brought the stick up again. "But, now, for your punishment."  
  
I watched as the stick came down. Another punishment was beginning. ~~~~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A scream echoed down the hall and I ran into Kaiba's room.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" I asked.  
  
"NO!" he screamed. "No! Please! Stop!"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!" I asked again, shaking the screaming teen. Suddenly, Kaiba stopped screaming and lay still. I lay him back down and walked back to my desk in the lobby, the boy's screams still hanging in the air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~~~~ I smashed my foot into my teacher's stomach and watched as she stumbled a bit. I was surprised that my thirteen-year-old body was capable of so much power.  
  
"Good, Seto." My trainer grinned, standing up. I really liked her. She was always encouraging when we were alone and she never questioned the bruises on my back. We both knew where they had come from and her questions would just embarrass me. "Try it again with a bit more anger."  
  
"Anger?" I asked.  
  
"Anger." She nodded. "Use more force. Anger is always a good trigger. Come on. Kick me again."  
  
I nodded and got in the set up position. I knew I couldn't really hurt her because she was ready for my blow and could fall just right so the pain would be minimized. I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw my usually punishments and then saw my adopted father striking Mokuba. He'd only done it once, but the mer though made my blood boil. I repeated the image and opened my eyes. I ran forward and jumped. My foot came down and hit the floor. I looked around surprised. Where had my teacher gone? I looked up and saw that my tutor was staring at me.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused. She shook his head, cautiously. "Then why did you move?"  
  
"Seto, we weren't doing that kick. That kind of kick could have killed me." My instructor told me. I looked at my feet and blushed.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered.  
  
"Let's continue with the lesson." My teacher suggested. "This time, no anger." ~~~~  
  
~~~~ "And that's for showing emotion!" He yelled punching me again. "Never show emotion!"  
  
I fell to my knees and waited for the next blow.  
  
"Get out of my sight." He hissed. I jumped up and ran away. I made it to the bathroom my tears mixing with the blood from my cuts, stinging like mad. I pulled off my shirt and turned on the shower. I stripped off my clothes and got into the hot shower, letting the water run over my body, washing the dirt from my cuts. I looked at my body and couldn't even begin to count the scars that my ever-present trench coat hid. I got out of the shower and bandaged my new cuts. I pulled on my bathrobe and looked at my face in the mirror. I was thirteen and I looked five years older. I watched in horror as my face transformed into his.  
  
"No! I'm not you. I will never be you!" I screamed at his face, clutching the sink. The face just shook its head and laughed. "Go away! Please! Leave me alone!"  
  
The face faded from sight and was soon replaced my own reflection. I watched as tears poured down my face, leaving salty trails. I let the sobs rack my body and sank to my knees, unable to support my weight. Collapsing onto the floor, I let my head fall into my hands, and cried myself dry. The tears fell fast and carelessly as I cried for myself and for my brother. I let myself cry for the cuts and bruises that riddled my body, causing its pain. I cried for almost half an hour; crying until I couldn't cry anymore. I stood up slowly and looked myself in the mirror, suddenly realizing that the face was right. I was he. My heart was stone and my eyes were empty. I would never cry again. I had become the monster and he knew it. ~~~~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I looked up from my work as another cry echoed down the hall. It was that boy again; the rich one named Kaiba. It was really sad that both he and his brother were here for bullet wounds. I sighed and put down my pen. Mr. Kaiba must suffer from truly terrible nightmares. Perhaps it was his shoulder. It was in a terrible state and his thrashing around was not helping it. I frowned as I stood up. I always had to walk down to his room, shake him a few times, and he would be quiet. Perhaps I would talk to his doctor about some sleeping pills or a room change for Mr. Kaiba. His nightmares weren't letting any of the other patient's sleep.  
  
"No!" The boy was yelling. "I won't I swear! I'm nothing like you! Monster!"  
  
I reached over, grabbed him by his left shoulder and shook him roughly. I continued for a minute before the boy went limp and I laid him back down on the bed. I walked back to my desk and wrote myself a note to speak with his doctor in the morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(AN: The following memory was actually inspired by a picture I once saw. Here's a link in case you care to check it out http://www.geocities.com/bountyhunterwitch/Kaiba_And_Goza.html. Sister put it up on her site, so there you go. Kinda grainy but it's the best I can do!)  
  
~~~~ I stared straight at the wall in front of me. Studying the wall, I decided that the walls of his office were the ugliest walls I'd ever seen in my life. I could feel him circling me, studying my reaction and my posture. I didn't watch him cautiously or warily, like I used to. There was no need. He didn't scare me anymore. I can't be scared of what I am. And I was he. My indifference must have gotten under his skin, because, before I knew it, a fist was coming for the side of my head. Years of training kicked in and I leaned back, dodging it.  
  
"Good." He nodded, taking his arm back. "You have changed, Seto."  
  
I didn't answer. I didn't have to.  
  
"You're just like me, Seto. You know that? Just like me. I'm amazed. You've changed so fast. You're only... how old are you?"  
  
"I'm thirteen." I told him, my voice a monotone. 'No emotion. No hatred. No love. Nothing.'  
  
"Ah." He nodded, as if remembering. "Very well, Seto. You may leave. Another training session tomorrow. I nodded stiffly and turned, leaving the room. I made my way to my own room and was surprised to see Mokuba sitting on my bed, waiting for me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, turning away from him.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you're alright." Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine." I told him. Mokuba stared at me closely and I let out a sigh.  
  
"You sure?" Mokuba asked.  
  
'Perhaps a bit of emotion couldn't hurt.' I reasoned. I turned and ruffled his hair.  
  
"I'm fine, kid." I nodded. He decided not to push it and smiled. He hoped of the bed, hugged me around the knees and left the room, leaving me alone to think. ~~~~  
  
~~~~ I walked into his office and looked at him. He was working on a project and barely spared me a glance.  
  
"Seto?" He asked. "Go home. We don't have another training session until later."  
  
"I'm not here about that." I told him. I clenched a hand behind my back, my one sign of nervousness, and stepped forward. "It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think?"  
  
"No." He replied. "I like it this way."  
  
"I'll open a window." I told him, pretending like he hadn't spoken. I walked behind him and pushed one of the large windows open. I walked back to his door and shut it firmly.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked me. I smiled to myself. 'He's uneasy. Good, he should be. He should be terrified of me.'  
  
"I'm here to kill you." I told him calmly. "Don't bother calling for your secretary. She's on maternity leave, remember? No one knows I'm here. The entire building has gone home. Work days over."  
  
"Finger prints. You'll be traced." He told me.  
  
'He is trying to find holes in my plan. Good, let him. There aren't any.'  
  
"Gloves." I told him, waving my gloved hands so he could see them.  
  
The tapes!" He shrugged, standing up. "Someone can use those against you."  
  
"I AM a genius. You think I haven't already thought of that? I took some tapes from a few years ago and edited the date."  
  
"Where are my guards?" He asked me. I could tell he was getting desperate.  
  
"You always give them Fridays off." I told him, a small smile playing on my face. He turned around and reached out to close the window. I came up behind him and grabbed him by the neck so he was leaning out over the ledge. I could see that his fear of heights was making him sweat. I laughed.  
  
"Seto!" He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. I gave him a push and he lost his grip on the window. As he tumbled to his death, His scream reached my ears. I listened as he hit the concrete with a sickening thump. I glanced out the window to make sure he was dead and saw his mangled body lying in the sidewalk. I nodded and permitted a small smile to cross my face.  
  
"Good-bye." I snickered and left the building by the back door. ~~~~  
  
~~~~ I was sitting at my desk working on a project when a person knocked on my door.  
  
"Yes?" I asked. The door opened and Mokuba walked in.  
  
"Seto. There are police in the living room. They want to speak with you."  
  
"Did they say what it was about?" I asked even though I already knew.  
  
"No, they just said they want to talk to us." Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"Alright." I nodded, closing down my computer. I walked down the stairs, caring Mokuba on my back. I looked down at the two officers who were sitting on the couch. I entered the room and let Mokuba jump down onto a chair.  
  
"Be careful." I warned Mokuba. "Gozaburo won't like it if you damage the chairs."  
  
"Alright brother." Mokuba nodded. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. One of the officers coughed and I turned to face them.  
  
"I'm sorry. What did you wish to speak with me about?" I asked forcing a smile.  
  
"Sir, you may want to sit down." The male cop told me.  
  
"I'm fine." I shrugged. "Now, why are you here?"  
  
"Well, you see sir, it seems that your guardian is dead." The sitting policewoman told me. I stared at her, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Mokuba, it's past your bed time. Go to your room." I told my brother without looking at him.  
  
"Yes brother." Mokuba sighed. I waited till he was gone before I sank into a chair.  
  
"Could you repeat yourself?" I asked the women.  
  
"Gozaburo Kaiba is dead."  
  
"Oh my God." I whispered, allowing my true horror to show. 'I've just killed a man.'  
  
"I'm sorry we had to tell you." The policeman sighed.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" I asked.  
  
"It seems that about 9:30 he moved to close one of his windows and fell out."  
  
"An accident then." I sighed. I closed my eyes and covered my eyes with my hands. 'They don't suspect anything. I've gotten away with it. Oh God.'  
  
"We'll leave you now. His body is in the morgue, if you want to collect it."  
  
"No." I sighed. "He donated his body to science."  
  
"Very well sir." The woman nodded standing. I showed them out and allowed the maid the rest of the week off. I made it half way up the stairs before I felt my mind catch up with my body.  
  
'I'm free. Yet still trapped. I suppose I own KaibaCorp now.'  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked. He was standing in the doorway to his room, dressed in his pajamas. "Is he really dead?"  
  
"He is." I nodded. He clutched onto my coat and I sank to my knees, holding him close, trying to comfort my brother.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe now. We're all safe." I whispered over and over again. ~~~~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat up sharply and tried to catch my breath.  
  
"It's just a memory." I whispered, trying to reassure myself. "It's just a dream. It's the past. He can't hurt them or me. Only I can." 


	12. XII

AN: Sorry to all Tea fans in advance. Loads of Seto going nuts in it. Lots of language, violence, fighting and more language. Limited Seto/Tea but we're almost there. What do you think? Up the rating or not? I'm beginning to think I should. R&R!  
  
Hurts XII  
  
I sat up and watched as a nurse opened the door. She kept giving me strange looks as she put my food down on the table, but I chose to ignore her. Some people are not worth my time or energy. She handed me a few pink pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Pain killers." The nurse shrugged, when she noticed my dubious look. "Thought your shoulder might be hurting."  
  
I nodded and flashed her a quick smile, swallowing the pills and half the glass of water. She took the glass from me and left me alone again. I looked down at the food that could most probably pass as toxic waste and suddenly felt very sick.  
  
'No matter what!' I vow privately. 'No matter HOW hungry I get, I will DIE before eating this crap.'  
  
I pushed the plate away and stared at it in disgust. I slid back so the back of the bed would support my back. After a few minutes of staring out the window and mentally reviewing my duel monsters deck, I was beginning to wish I had brought a book. I was relieved when a doctor came in the room and I could do something.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba." The doctor smiled. "Just a routine check-up; nothing to worry about. If you could please unbutton your hospital shirt? I need to have a look at your wound."  
  
I nodded and slipped the green hospital shirt off. (AN: excuse me while I drool!! Okay, better now.) The doctor prodded my shoulder twice and watched as I flinched a little. Obviously, the painkillers hadn't kicked in yet. He wrote a few notes down and then took off the bandages. He took a look at the stitches and I noted that it was no longer bleeding. The doctor pulled out some new bandages and re-wrapped my injury.  
  
"I'm going to keep you on those pain killers for a while and give you a list of physical therapists. You should contact one and they'll help you build up the muscles in your shoulder. I'm not promising you anything. The chances of you getting back a full range of motions in that shoulder are slim to none. The best you can realistically hope for is being able to lift your arm just over ninety degrees. I'm done now, so you can put your shirt back on. Actually, a few friends of yours are waiting outside. Want me to send them in?"  
  
'Friends, huh? We'll see about that.' I mussed.  
  
"Sure." I nodded, pulling my shirt on over my left shoulder. The doctor left and a figure came in. I was still looking down and didn't notice the person's face.  
  
"Sorry!" The person apologized quickly, evidently seeing that I was putting on my shirt. I felt my head shot up and I was looking into the eyes of Tea. I blushed and hurried to button the last few buttons, trying to hide my old scars. Tea placed a hand on my shoulder and gently stopped my hands from closing the top few. I looked down, embarrassed that anyone should see my old scars of pain and failure, even if they were the small ones. Not even Mokuba knew I had them; I took great care to hide them all. "What happened, Seto? You have some scars on you're neck."  
  
"They're not important." I whispered, buttoning the last two, hoping she would leave. "They are not your concern."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tea asked. "Seto, you saved my life. I think I have a right to be concerned."  
  
"Look, it's my fault you were in that mess at all. I was stupid." I shrugged, surprised that the action didn't pain me any more. 'Whoever invented painkillers must have been a saint!'  
  
"What do you mean?" Tea asked.  
  
"He was killing everyone who was important to me. He mistook us for an 'item', as you call it. I should have known. Anyone I care about, even in the slightest is hurt. You'd think I'd have learned by now, but no."  
  
"Seto. It was not your fault."  
  
"It was. You should leave now." I told her, pushing her hands off my chest.  
  
"Seto!" Tea cried hurt by my rude actions.  
  
"I was right! I show emotion and I get hurt or someone else does! I shouldn't do anything! Now get out of my face!"  
  
"Seto." Tea pleaded. "I just want to help!"  
  
"No one can help me." I snarled. "I'm lost cause. You heard it with your own ears! I killed a man!"  
  
"But you saved me." Tea whispered.  
  
"That doesn't change anything." I shrugged. "I'm still a bastard. I'm still a cold hearted bastard."  
  
"Please, Seto." Tea begged, putting her hand back on my shoulder. "Let me help."  
  
"Shut up you bitch!" I screamed, slapping her hard on the face. "I hate you! I hate you all! Get out of my face! I hope I never see you again."  
  
I looked her in the eye and saw that I had hurt her deeply. 'Good. It's for the best.' I tried to tell myself. I watched her put a hand on the cheek I had smacked, tears forming in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Tea.' I apologized silently, hating myself for hurting her.  
  
"You are heartless Seto!" Tea spat. "I hate you! I hate you, hate you, hate you!"  
  
"Good!" I spat. "Then get out of my god-damned room!"  
  
I watched as she ran out of the room and waited till the door slammed before letting my body slump down. I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I was lying back down when my excellent hearing kicked in. Tea was talking to someone.  
  
"Come on, Tea. Ya can tell us. What's wrong?" Joey was asking.  
  
"He... he hit me!" Tea sobbed. I heard Joey crack his knuckles and knew I was in for some company.  
  
"Ya stay wid her, Mai." Joey said to someone else. "Kaiba and I are gonna have us a talk."  
  
I shook my head and waited for Joey to come in. Sure enough, it was only a few seconds before Joey came in, throwing the door open dramatically. Rolling my eyes, I looked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Now ya listen to me, Kaiba." Joey began, walking towards me. "Just because you're a little screwed in the head and a rich bastard, doesn't mean I'm gonna let ya get away wid hittin' a girl."  
  
"Please." I snickered. "Do I have to hit you as well? Just leave, Joseph Wheeler. You don't know what or who you're dealing with."  
  
"Sure I do." Joey smirked annoyingly. "I'm dealing with a rich arrogant asshole who doesn't know when to be thankful. Tea saved you live a few days ago."  
  
"I know she did." I replied snidely. "I am thankful. Why do you think I took that bullet for her?"  
  
"Yami said it was because you promised her..." Joey began.  
  
"YAMI WHAT?!" I roared. Pushing off the blankets I got out of the bed and walked towards Joey, threateningly. "Where is he? Come on you stupid mutt! Speak!"  
  
"Outside, since ya asked so nicely." Joey shrugged. I sneered at him and stalked out of the room. Yami was sitting there with the girl called Mai and Tea. I glared at him and walked over. Grabbing him by the collar, I lifted the shorter boy into the air, so that his feet were off the floor.  
  
"You. Promised." I hissed, slamming him into the wall with each word.  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Yami protested, grabbing at my hands. I glanced to my left, noting that Mai and Tea were moving away and that Joey had come to see what was going on. I returned my attention to Yami and noticed that he looked terrified. He probably could have thrown me across the room, even though I had him by his shirt collar, and I knew it. I was actually surprised that he hadn't killed me yet! Deciding to press my luck, I slammed him into the wall again.  
  
"You. Lie. How the hell did Wheeler know if you didn't tell him?" I asked. "He knew I promised!"  
  
"It wasn't me!" Yami told me.  
  
"That's not what I asked!" I told him, dragging his body away from the wall so that our noses were touching. I pushed him into the wall again but let go of his shirt so I wasn't holding him anymore. "You promised me! You broke that promise!"  
  
I brought my fist back to punch him, but Yami caught it.  
  
"I didn't!" Yami hissed angrily. Our eyes fought a silent battle for a few minutes until I brought my fist back and laughed.  
  
"Yes. Sure you didn't." I sneered. "I should have remembered. I can't trust any of you. You all make promises and break them. I was a fool."  
  
I turned around to look at the crowd that had gathered.  
  
"Fuck off." I snarled. Most of them did except Yami's friends. They were all staring at Yami and me in confusion. I glared at them. "Go home! Shows over. I never want to see any of you idiots again."  
  
They all continued to stare at me.  
  
"Inane morons." I mumbled before turning and going to visit Mokuba's room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was kneeling on the floor, trying to catch my breath when I felt a hand rest on my back. It was Yugi.  
  
"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded.  
  
"Hey, Yami." Joey called. "Why didn't you just kick his ass to kingdom come? Stupid asshole would have deserved it."  
  
"Yea, Yami!" Tristan nodded. "He had no right to start slamming you into walls! Or to hit Tea!"  
  
"It's all right." I muttered, picking myself up. "I should have known he took my words as a promise. You shouldn't have told him though Joey. He's scared and worried now. He might try something desperate."  
  
"Let him." Joey shrugged. "We'll stop him before anyone gets hurt."  
  
"It isn't us we should be worried about." Tea muttered, echoing my own thoughts. 


	13. XIII

AN: Yea, the millennium eye... I mean, Mokuba. Yes, Mokuba is making another appearance in my story. I do believe I'm having fun! *Laughs Maniacally * BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed. That would be... *Clears throat... gun fire is heard (Sorry it's a old Monty Python skit. If you've heard the one about Ann Elk, you'll get it.) Anyway, pulls out long list of reviewers * Lynderia Blue-Kool-Aid Sunfalling Black Magician Girl Little Red Dragon Tara-hime Lady Light Millenia And all the other anonymous reviewers who didn't give me a name, or did but didn't bother to log in. Ta!  
  
Hurts XIII  
  
"Bastards! What a load of Baka's." I muttered as I stalked down the hall to Mokuba's room. I relaxed my shoulders and mentally steeled myself before entering Mokuba's room. The room was exactly as I remembered it, except that there were fewer wires, there was now new pulley system near the bed, and Mokuba was gone. I look around for my brother and was surprised to realize that he must be out.  
  
"Brother?" A voice asked from behind me.  
  
"Mokuba?" I asked, turning around. Out of habit, my eyes traveled to the area level to my waist, and found Mokuba's face. He was smiling at me, so I smiled back. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright." Mokuba nodded, leading the way into his room. "The day after I woak up, I was on so many pain killers and other drugs, I could have flown home. But what about you? I was informed that you were hurt as well. They had to take away my chair so that I wouldn't sneak off to look for you."  
  
"I'm fine." I shrugged. "My shoulder hurts a bit, but with some physical therapy, I should be all right. Have you spoken to the doctors about renovations the house will need?"  
  
"It's been brought up." Mokuba shrugged. I could tell he was embarrassed and trying to avoid the subject. "Some of the things we talked about are necessary, but others we don't need."  
  
"Write me a list." I nodded. "Even if you don't think we'll need it, write it down. If it makes it easier for you, I'm gonna get it done. It's my fault, Mokuba. Besides, it's not like we're short of money."  
  
"I know, Seto." Mokuba sighed, reaching for the rail on his bed. I pulled it down and helped him into the bed. He nodded his thanks and I pushed his wheelchair a bit to the left, but kept it where he could still reach it. "Seto?"  
  
"Hum?" I asked, already knowing he was going to change the subject.  
  
"Where's Tea?"  
  
"I don't know." I replied stiffly. "I don't particularly care, either."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, looking at me intently. "Are you angry at her? Why?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mokuba." I sighed. "It's not important."  
  
"And why is that? Why isn't it important?" Mokuba asked, glaring at me. "Don't think you can just lie to me on this one. I'm not a child, Seto."  
  
"Well, you should be." I shot back. Mokuba frowned at me and I let out a small sigh. "Look, you're just eleven. You shouldn't be worrying about me."  
  
"Well if you didn't do stupid things then I wouldn't have to!" Mokuba told me. "I've got eyes. I know what's going on! Probably better than both of you!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"Oh come on!" Mokuba groaned, rolling his eyes. "When you dueled Yami on Pegasus's castle, she saved you life. She saved your life again when she stopped Joey from killing you."  
  
"Wait a second!" I gasped. "How did you know about that?!"  
  
"I told you! I know what's going on. I saw the blood and bruises on you when you came to see me. I asked Tea about that yesterday. Hey, did one of the nurses clean you up?"  
  
"I cleaned myself, thank you very much." I mumbled. Mokuba shrugged and continued.  
  
"Anyway, so she stops Joey from killing you when you can't think straight enough to save yourself! Then you go and take a bullet for her! Hello! This is THE most inevitable romance I've ever seen!"  
  
"Romance?!" I asked, startled. "What the hell gave you an idea like that?"  
  
"Denial." Mokuba nodded wisely. "So you're already in the first stage. A bit ahead of schedule, but I hadn't counted on having to tell you. We all know that next your going to start coming up with reasons why I'm nuts. I say that stage two will start about the time you get to the door. Then comes the 'so what' stage. That's when you start think that it might not be so bad. Then you'll tell yourself all the reasons that it can't or wouldn't work. After that something happens. You stop her from getting hit by a bus; she stops you from jumping off a cliff, something like that. You'll confess your love, and I'm planning the wedding for June. What do you think? Or how 'bout a nice autumn wedding?"  
  
I gapped at him. 'It's the painkillers. They're screwing with his mind!'  
  
"No more romance movies for you." I finally managed to say.  
  
"Wow!" Mokuba smiled. "Stage two already!"  
  
Will you stop that?!" I yelled. "Whatever gave you the idea that I even like her?! I hate her and her friends."  
  
"Well, I thought that should be apparent. It's the archetypal 'enemy falls for enemy' romance. Did you sleep through writing class or something? Probably, you never sleep at home. Here's what happens. Boy meets girl. Boy hates girl and vice-versa. Adventures pursue and boy/girl fall in love with each other though they don't want to. Everyone is surprised and shocked but happy for the new couple. They live happily ever after. It's so traditional."  
  
"Just because those drugs are screwing with your mind, doesn't mean they can screw with mine." I muttered. "I'll see you later. Perhaps you'll see sense by then."  
  
I ruffled his hair and walked to the door. About to close the door behind me, I heard him mutter something.  
  
"What?" I asked, sticking my head into the room.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." Mokuba replied.  
  
"You sure?" I asked. "I could have sworn I heard something about stage three."  
  
"No, can't say I did." Mokuba shrugged. I looked at him doubtfully, but decided to let it pass.  
  
"Well, alright. If you say so." I sighed and Mokuba nodded. I rolled my eyes and closed the door.  
  
'I must be more tired than I thought! Hearing things?' I reasoned as I walked down the hall. 'Ah, well. Nothing a little nap can't fix.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat in my bed and waited for Seto's footsteps to fade away.  
  
"Whew!" I sighed, leaning back. "That was close."  
  
I smiled as I considered what could have happened if Seto had actually heard my comment. He would have hit the roof! Then again, 'I give him till the end of the hall to hit stage three' probably hadn't been the wisest think to say when he was within earshot. Then again, brother was ALWAYS within earshot. 


	14. XIV

AN: A totally pointless chapter really. Nothing Seto/Tea-ish, no angst, nothing. Just an odd dream and some fluff to connect some chapters. Sigh, read it anyway. It's sort of good. *Is still disappointed with the way it turned out *  
  
Hurts XIV  
  
I walked down the hall and threw open the door to my room. After meeting with my doctor again, he had decided that I was well enough to go home. I'd told Mokuba to pack up his stuff and I'd take him to the beach house until the renovations at the mansion were complete, but the doctors still wanted him to stay for observation. I sigh, throwing my new trench coat over my arm. I reviewed the talk Mokuba and I had had yesterday. Mokuba's words had really gotten to me. I sat down on the bed and killed some time hunting through my jacket pockets for my keys-which I already knew were on the table.  
  
'I can't love Tea.' I told myself, going through the pockets a second time. 'It wouldn't work. Besides it's too late now. I've already pissed her off, not to mention I threatened her friends. Well, it's for the best.'  
  
I got up, grabbed my keys and went to my car, via Mokuba's room. It was a quick visit; I only stuck my head in the room and said good-bye. He waved and I left, happy that he wouldn't think I'd left him. After driving a few minutes, I pulled into the garage and locked the car. Of my four cars, I only drove two-the other two were limousines- my favorite was my silver Porsche. My black Mercedes wasn't nearly as fast. I really did miss driving. The wind. The freedom. The escape! I shrugged of those thought and went to my computer.  
  
"Hello." The computer greeted me, after I'd gained access. "You've been away a while. I thought you'd forgotten me."  
  
"That would, frankly, be impossible." I told it. "Run a search of all renovators in the country and give me a list of the five closest and a list of the five best."  
  
"Any particular field you wish them to excel at?" The computer asked, already coming up with the first list.  
  
"Yes. Modification for easier wheelchair access."  
  
"I'll see." The computer told me. A few seconds later, two lists appeared and I printed them.  
  
"That's all." I nodded, and the computer shut down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'd called all the companies and finally got a representative from each of the top companies to come and see me. I glanced at my watch. It was almost ten. I booted up my lab top and sifted through the work I had to catch up on. I'd made a phone call to the company, after Mokuba's accident, telling them I'd be out for a bit. The work wasn't overwhelming, but I was glad to see that no one had tried to kick me out. Then again, after duelist kingdom and the example I'd made of those executives, who'd want to try? I smirked to myself and started work. It was almost three in the morning before I was done and I had a meeting at eight. I kicked off my shoes and debated whether I should just get some coffee or get some actually sleep. While I was deciding, I took a warm shower and changed out of the hospital shirt into some causal clothes. I didn't have many of jeans and t-shirts, but then, I rarely had a chance to wear them. I decided that coffee wouldn't help now and the doctors had said I needed more sleep. So I set my alarm for seven, pulled off the jeans and got into the bed, noticing that one of the maids must have changed the sheets. Probably because I'd bleed on the last set, I mused, before falling asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat up in bed, stretched and looked around. Pushing away the covers, I stood up and wandered over to the desk and pulled open the top drawer and sifted through a couple of computer disks.  
  
"Hello." A voice called out, from behind me. I spun around and saw that it was my 'savior'.  
  
"Oh." I mumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment. "It's you."  
  
"Yes, it's me." Tea nodded. "Here, while you're free, take a look at this."  
  
I looked down at the spot on my desk she had nodded to and found that a disk had appeared.  
  
"What's this?" I asked, turning it over in my hands.  
  
"If I could tell you, I wouldn't be giving you that dream. Just take a look at it okay?"  
  
"This is a dream?" I asked, poking the disk.  
  
"And they called you bright." Tea muttered. "Of course it's a dream, you idiot! This is your soul room; anything I give you is going to be a dream. All your memories and thought are already at your desk."  
  
"Look, I'm a little new at this whole 'dream and soul room' issue, so cut me some slack." I shot back.  
  
"Just open the disk." Tea sighed. I decided not to argue with her because her entire face was half my height, so I sat down and inserted the disk into the drive and opened the file.  
  
~~~~ I was standing in my room-my real room. I tried to walk to the door and down the hall, but I couldn't walk, so I looked down and saw that I was wearing a suit of armor. Confused, I looked up and saw Joey enter my room. About to tell him to get the hell out of my room, I realized I couldn't speak either. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my armor and jerked back as a bolt of electricity zapped his hand. Angry, he tried to hit me, but my armor continued to repel him with jolts of electricity. He finally gave up and Yami came in with Tristan, Yugi and Bakura. Yugi came forward and smiled at me, but I smacked him in the face, the armor emitting bolts of electricity. Tristan and Bakura helped their friend up, weary of me now. Yami came forward, angry that I had hurt Yugi, and, without being hurt, stripped me of my protection. He followed the others out the door and I began to pull the armor on again. I was just putting the helmet on when Mokuba came in and hugged me fiercely around the middle, seemingly unaffected by the voltage my outfit seemed to discharge. I hugged him back and he left, hugging Tea as she entered. She approached me slowly and I took a step back, not wanting her to get hurt. I hadn't wanted the others to get hurt either, I was just protection myself. I took off my helmet and Tea moved forward to help with my chest plate. I tried to tell her that it wasn't safe, but I still couldn't talk. She smiled at me and placed her hand on the armor, causing a bolt energy to run up her arm and into her collarbone. The shock sent her tumbling backwards, crying out in pain, and her friends came in. I backed away, not wanting the others to get hurt and Tea took it as a sigh that I didn't care. Screaming insults at me, her friends helped her out of the room. I watched them go, slid my helmet back on and locked my door behind them. ~~~~  
  
"What the hell was that?!" I asked, spinning to face Tea.  
  
"What do you think it was?" Tea smiled, almost mocking me. "Give you a hint. That dream is representative."  
  
"All I saw was me in body armor with the same defense mechanism of an electric eel!"  
  
"Why must you be so dumb?" Tea asked me. "The armor represents your words and actions. They hurt other people, but you think it keeps you safe from them. Mokuba's the only on who can get past the 'armor' and everyone else gets blasted. Yami taking the armor away is like when he took away the dark influences. Naturally though, you built up the armor again to protect yourself."  
  
"So, why did I take off my helmet when Tea came in?" I asked.  
  
"That's when you briefly opened up to Tea. She wanted to help you by being your friend, but you just repelled her. You hurt her."  
  
"Is this actually supposed to make sense?" I asked, my tone cutting.  
  
"Did your I.Q. recently drop?" Tea countered. I snorted in annoyance and was about to answer when an ear piercing sound rang out around us. "You're alarm clock, Seto. You'd best wake up."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I rolled over, picked up my alarm clock, and threw it out the window. There was a satisfying crash and crunch, which was followed by a brief silence, as the clock hit the front walk and exploded. I slid out from under the covers and pulled on a set of work clothes and a dark trench coat, still thinking about the odd dream I had had. I glanced at my wristwatch and realized I was already late for the meeting with the builders. I ran out to the car and realized I didn't have my keys. After spending a few minutes hunting for them-I found them in my front pocket-I hurried to the car and pulled out my cell phone. A few minutes later, my secretary was ordering breakfast for the builders, to make up for the fact that I was horrible late, and I was hurtling down the highway at a speed that was definitely illegal. 


	15. XV

AN: And you all thought I'd finish without fully setting Seto and Tea up. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly readers. I'm just getting warmed up! More Tea abuse. Can you tell I really don't like that girl? Whatever. Well, the beginnings sort of important. Introduction of a OC. Ends the real meat though. It's so... so... oddly romantic. There we go! Extremely, oddly romantic.  
  
Hurts XV  
  
I stopped the car and jumped out, locking the doors. A few of my employees looked up in surprise as I ran past them, trying to get to the elevator. Naturally, it was out of service... and my engineers were out of a job. After running up the stairs to the fifteenth floor, I stopped in front of my secretary's desk and stood there panting.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." My secretary nodded. "Your guests are just finishing their coffee. Here's your cup."  
  
I nodded and rubbed my shoulder; the painkillers were wearing off and it was starting to throb.  
  
"Can... can you... can you pick up..." I tried to say between wheezes.  
  
"Pick up these pills?" She finished. I nodded. She smiled and wrote something down. "They'll be here by the time you meeting is finished."  
  
I nodded, took my coffee, and entered the conference room. I looked around and noted that of the 9 firms (one of the best was nearby) three of the representatives were women.  
  
"Hello." I smiled. "Sorry about the delay, but..."  
  
"If your boss, this Seto Kaiba, still isn't here, I'm leaving." One of the men told me.  
  
"I'm afraid you misunderstand." I said with a cold smile. "I am Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." One of the women said, coming forward, and moving to shake my hand. "Please excuse my rash friend. We are all tired and over worked. Now what may we do for you?"  
  
I nodded and mentally gave her company high marks. It took me five minutes to explain what I wanted and for them to tell me what I could get. I finally settled on one of the companies that were considered in the top five. I sent the others away and sat down to speak with their representative. Ironically, she was the lady who had been so diplomatic earlier. I grabbed another coffee and gulped some Advil my secretary had, since my painkillers hadn't arrived yet. The architect, Ms. Roe, and I talked for another couple hours and finally settled on a price after we had eaten our lunches. We said our good-byes and I went to my office. I riffled through my drawers and found the work. I didn't feel like staying in the office, so I decided to work at home for the day.  
  
I walked out of my office, nodded to my secretary and handed her a slip of paper.  
  
"Hand this in when you pick up your pay check tomorrow." I told her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's your application for a raise."  
  
"But I didn't..." She protested. I held up a hand.  
  
"Did my prescription finally get here?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a large pill bottle. I gulped two and shoved the rest into my pocket. Nodding to my secretary- I would really have to learn her name- I walked to my car. I got into my car and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Mokuba's room phone. If I couldn't visit I'd at least call.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I flopped down on the couch and sigh. My parents were out of town for the week and I had absolutely nothing to do. The phone rang and I picked up.  
  
"Hello?" I asked dully.  
  
"Tea?" A voice asked. "Yugi. Yami and I are going down to the coffee shop. I think Joey's coming with Mai and Bakura might show. You wanna come?"  
  
"What about Tristan?" I asked for no real reason.  
  
"He's working. I think he wants to pay off his car by the end of the month. So, you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there." I nodded. I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door. It was getting pretty dark, but I would be all right. Joey could probably give me a lift home anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I groaned and shut down my computer. I was finally finished my work. I shuffled into the kitchen and groaned as I realized that we were out of coffee. I found my keys and jumped into my back Mercedes. I would have my coffee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I pulled my coat around me tighter and hurried down the street. I wasn't afraid of the dark, but I didn't want to get mugged or something. I called it being dually cautious. Joey called it fear. I rolled my eyes and glanced around. I still had about five more minutes. But if I ran, I could probably make it in three...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I turned on my blinkers and turned the corner. It was dark out and I didn't want to hit anyone or thing. I sighed as the light I was approaching turned green, so I sped up. I was just crossing into the intersection when a person hurtled out of the darkness in front of my car. I slammed on the breaks but I couldn't stop in time. The individual was knocked back and flew a few feet to the left.  
  
"SHIT!" I yelled, jumping out of the car. Running to the figure, I hunched over them and tried to see if they were okay. It was a girl and she wasn't moving. I knelt beside her and felt along her neck to see if I could pick up a pulse. It was there but faint. I checked her body for injury, but found nothing more serious then the odd bruise. Tapping her checks gently, then a bit harder, I tried to wake her up. "Come on! Come on! Please wake up! I'm begging you!"  
  
"Hmmm." The girl moaned. "What?"  
  
"Thank God." I sighed, then switched from grateful to angry. "What the hell were you doing running out in the middle of the street? I could have killed you!"  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked, obviously still in too much of a daze to hear me.  
  
"Tea?" I gasped. "What the...?"  
  
"Did I get hit by a car?" Tea asked. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You ran out into the middle of the road and I hit you." I explained, helping her sit up. "You should be more careful."  
  
"I didn't want to stay out in the dark longer than I had too." Tea told me as we stood together. She still sounded dazed and I wondered if she was actually knew who I was or if she was even thinking straight. Noticing that she was still unsteady on her feet, I wrapped an arm around her waist, in hopes of keeping her vertical.  
  
"Where were you going?" I asked. "I'll give you a lift."  
  
"Be nice." Tea mumbled. Her bland comment, her tone of voice and stance, coupled with the fact that she hadn't attacked me, proved my theory. Tea was still dazed and didn't actually know who I was or what was going on.  
  
'Maybe if I get her to her house or a friends before she comes to her sense, we can avoid a nasty fight.' I thought. It was my best option so I went with it.  
  
"Where were you going?" I asked again, helping her into my car.  
  
"I need to go to the coffee shop." Tea mumbled to herself. I buckled her in and got in on the driver's side. I was surprised that we were going in the same direction, but let it pass. When we finally made it to the shop, Tea was waking up from her daze. Working quickly I got her into the store and sat her down at a table.  
  
"Okay, Tea." I sighed. "I'm gonna leave. Here's some money, in case you need to make a phone call."  
  
"Phone call." Tea repeated, a bit less blankly then I would have liked. I began to mentally panic but remained calm on the outside. I walked to the counter and ordered a coffee with cream and a bagel. When my order had come, Tea was waking up from her daze and was looking around, as if she couldn't remember where she was. I pulled up the collar on my trench coat, to hide my face, and hurried out the door, escaping into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tea!" A voice called from behind me. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
I turned around to see Joey and Mai standing behind me.  
  
"I... I don't know." I told him honestly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. I looked behind Joey and Mai and saw that Yami and Yugi. Bakura was already at the counter ordering some coffee and other hot drinks since it was his turn to pay. Obviously Joey had dropped by the game shop and given them all a ride here.  
  
"One minute I was running down the street and then into the road when this car came out of nowhere and slammed into me. It's all kind of a blur until a few minutes ago. I think someone was talking to me and helping me into a car. They gave me some money, in case I needed to make a call." I mumbled, looking down at the coins; it was enough for three phone calls at a pay phone.  
  
"How did they know you were going here?" Yami asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I think I told them." I shrugged.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mai asked. I nodded. "Well, then. There's nothing to worry about. You will give her a ride home though, won't you Joseph?"  
  
"Of course I will! Still, I'd like to give the jerk who hit you a piece of my mind." Joey muttered.  
  
"I think they're the one who gave me the ride. They mentioned hitting me." I said to myself, then continued a bit louder. "It was really my fault though. I ran out into the street without looking either way. And it was dark. And I didn't cross at the corner. I might have well been wearing a neon bulls-eye on my shirt."  
  
"If you'd been wearing that, you wouldn't have been hit." Bakura joked, handing me my hot chocolate. 


	16. XVI

AN: See what I mean? I'm really getting too close to killing Tea. Last chapter, all I had to do was have her slip into a coma and die. So easy, but I resisted! I triumphed! Oh, a lot of you are pushing for the Romance aspect. I'm trying, but there is none in this chapter. Sorry. Lemme see. There's a bit coming up in two chapters, but there is VERY limited romance, until the last chapter, cause this is really what it's all about, their getting together. But it's hard, you know. People just don't wake up one day and say 'I love you! I don't care that until recently I viewed you as a selfish bastard and hated your guts, I love you! Let me bare your children!!' No, it don't happen. Even the beginning part was a bit of a stretch. And on with the chapter because I am rambling and... yea.  
  
Hurts XVI  
  
After ordering a doughnut and a coffee at a café near the park, I pulled up a chair and unbuttoned my trench coat so I could sit easier. Picking out two white pills, I gulped them down with my coffee, to ease the growing pain in my shoulder. I knew, by matter of observation and eavesdropping, that Tea and her friends walked to the park every Saturday during the summer. I wasn't stalking anyone, I just happen to over hear a lot. Most people assume that because I'm always reading a book, I have no idea what is going on around me. Actually, it's quite the opposite. So a good number of people, by using the aforementioned logic, fail to keep their voices down when I'm around. This makes it so that I know the social agendas of most of my classmates and more about the general opinion of the students then the students themselves. In all probability, I could successfully blackmail or kidnap any child in the school. I could take it over if I wanted. But I don't. And I lack the time.  
  
Of course, before this morning I'd never actually used the knowledge except to find Yugi Mutoh's home. But today was different. The incident with Tea kept popping into my thoughts. Was she okay? Did she get home all right? Did her friends show up? In most cases I wouldn't have given a damn about her even if it were my problem because I HAD hit her. But Tea was different. She'd saved my life and been nice to me even when the others had hated me. So perhaps she talked too much and perhaps she went on friendship rants a bit to often for comfort, but she had taken care of me. I'd also promised to protect her. My usually logic could have gotten me out of my promise due to the context I'd made it in, but I had said 'I promise to protect you'. If I'd been thinking clearly, I would have but a limitation on it, but I hadn't. It was my word and my honor. Sure, I may be ruthless, but I have a strict moral code (yes, I do have some morals). According to them, this was MY problem. Most of the time I did what I had to do, but I kept my promises. No matter what, when or to whom I had made that promise. If I promised not to hurt someone and then they pulled a gun on me, I stuck to the promise. Strange code, but it seemed to work... for me at least.  
  
I glanced from my newspaper as the sound of raised voices reached my ears. Sure enough, a minute later Tea, Bakura and Yugi turned the corner, laughing and joking with each other. They stopped at the arcade across the street and looked in the windows, peering at the fully over priced merchandise. Some of it my company produced but some were knock off brands. I had inspected the shop myself a week ago and decided that the other programs were indeed inferior. I sighed and quickly pulled the newspaper up to hide my face as Yugi turned around. I waited a few minutes, before cautiously lowering one of the corners so I could see them. They were still looking at the arcade window. What was there to look at? I sighed, finished my doughnut and took a sip of my coffee.  
  
"What ya reading, Kaiba?" A voice asked me in a whisper. I jumped and sloshed coffee all over my good pants. Most people would have jumped up and made a spectacle of themselves while trying to wipe the coffee off, but not I. Sure the coffee was scalding and it was all over my crotch, but I had felt worse. Sure most of those incidents escaped me at that moment, but I had felt worse! I turned slowly and saw Yami, Joey and Tristan standing behind me.  
  
"The newspaper." I told them. I couldn't actually remember the section I'd picked up-I hadn't bothered to check-So sticking with the obvious seemed like an awfully good idea.  
  
"Checking your stocks?" Yami asked me, as he pulled up a chair next to me. Joey and Tristan remained standing, but moved to stand behind Yami, instead of behind me. I glared at Yami, but when he didn't move or make a comment, I nodded. He cracked a smile. "That's odd, considering you're holding the comics."  
  
'Busted!' I mentally winced.  
  
"Surely, ya can't find your investments that funny, can ya?" Joey grinned.  
  
"I dunno." Tristan snickered. "Maybe he invested with play money?"  
  
"I don't need this." I muttered, standing to walk away, but Joey and Tristan pushed me back down.  
  
"Come on Kaiba," Joey smiled. "Stay and talk awhile. We'd like to take to ya."  
  
"Yea." I nodded. "And I'd like to kick your ass, but it's not happening today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go."  
  
"I don't think so." Yami shook his head. "We're not done our chat yet."  
  
"I don't have time for this." I muttered. Normally, I would have knocked Joey around and went on my merry way; even with Tristan there I might have considered it. But I couldn't take Joey, Tristan AND Yami; it just couldn't be done!  
  
"Neither do I." Yami told me. "So you just answer our questions and we'll leave. Of course, if we think you're lying to us, well, let's not discuss that."  
  
"So, Kaiba." Tristan smiled. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"At home." I shrugged. 'Not an absolute lie. I was at home for most of the night.'  
  
"All night?" Joey asked. I nodded. 'Okay, THAT'S a complete lie.'  
  
"You're lying." Yami shrugged. Joey pulled his fist back and slammed it into my jaw. I moved with the punch to dull the pain but it still hurt... a lot! "Well? Ready to tell the truth?"  
  
"Fine." I mumbled. "I went out for some coffee later in the evening."  
  
"Did you drive?" Yami asked. I nodded. 'Best to stick as close to the truth as possible. Just leave out anything to do with Tea. Can't have them thinking I'm getting soft or caring. No, that just won't do. To much risk involved with that.'  
  
It wasn't that I didn't take risks. Duel monsters was a risk and I took those risks. But those were controllable risks. Something that could be studied and thought through logically. People didn't operate like that. There was no controlling them. Unpredictable and illogical, Humans confused me. I didn't like those kinds of risks. Not a bit.  
  
"You a good driver Kaiba?" Tristan asked after a moment. I nodded again. "So you've never done something as wrong as, oh say, hit someone?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of." I shrugged. 'Stellar lie, Kaiba!'  
  
"I think you're lying again." Yami smirked and this time Tristan slugged me.  
  
"Why are you asking me, if you already know the answers?" I asked, challenging Yami.  
  
"Because we want you to pay for what you did."  
  
"Tell me." I snarled. "Tell me, then! What is it I did?"  
  
"Why you..." Joey growled, pulling his fist back to hit me again. I glared at him, almost daring him to try it.  
  
"No, it's alright Joey." Yami smirked. "Kaiba has a right to know how much we know. Alright, Kaiba. We think that last night you hit Tea on your way to the coffee shop. We think you brought her there and left, not taking her to a hospital or checking to see if she was seriously hurt."  
  
"And why do you think it was me?" I asked. 'How did he know all this?!'  
  
"I asked the waiter." Tristan shrugged.  
  
'Damn!' I cursed myself. 'How could I be so stupid! I didn't bribe him or anything! Well, if they do know, maybe I can still pull it off as a callous uncaring act. So I'll hurt for a while. I've had worse.'  
  
I put on my game face and nodded slowly.  
  
"So, you found out. Well, it wasn't my fault that the little bitch ran out in the middle of the street. She scratched the paint on my car, can you believe it? At least I haven't sent her the bill! But then again, I don't think any of you could afford it. Being so poor..." I started. It was actually a pretty good callous bastard speech, until Tristan cut me off with a right hook. I flew out of my seat, not expecting the strike to come so soon or from clam Tristan. I hit the ground on all fours and moved my hand up to rub my jaw. I wanted to hit him back, but I knew I couldn't. I simple shook my head and stood up.  
  
"You wanna repeat that?" Tristan asked, his hands balled into fists at his side. I sneered.  
  
"How pathetically weak." I snickered. "Tristan thinks he can protect his friends. Enjoy it while you can. And why don't you keep the bitch out of my way? No, better yet, give her a message for me. Tell her to remember, my car stops of no one. Move or be road kill."  
  
I grabbed my briefcase and nodded to the three boys and walked off to my car. Once I had driven back to my house, I fished the Advil bottle out of the glove compartment and took two for my jaw.  
  
'What I do for appearances.' I sighed. 


	17. XVII

AN: More Mokuba. Sigh, I feel sorry for the tyke. Look at me, I'm so awful to him! *Begs Mokuba for forgiveness so Seto doesn't kill her *  
  
Hurts XVII  
  
I worked until just after three, when I had to get Mokuba. The doctors had finally agreed that he was okay. I parked the car outside the lobby and walked in to see Mokuba already packed and waiting for me. I signed his release forms and took his bag. We didn't talk as I put his bag in the trunk and didn't talk as he struggled to get into the car. It wasn't until I tried to help him that Mokuba spoke.  
  
"No," He sighed. "Don't help. I've got to be able to do this myself."  
  
"Alright." I nodded, respecting that. I would have said the same thing.  
  
"Are we going home?" Mokuba asked, once he was in the car. I nodded and pulled out onto the road.  
  
"I've set up one of the guest rooms for you."  
  
"But I'd have to..." Mokuba began.  
  
"It's on the first floor. The architect agreed that all we need is an elevator to get you from one floor to another and a ramp at all the exits. She's coming over later to get some measurements and such."  
  
"Oh." Mokuba nodded. "I forgot to tell you though. I've got classes to help with muscle building and endurance on Wednesdays. After school."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that I'd just hire you a private teacher." I shrugged. "At least until your in high school. It'd be simpler and easier on you. Anyway, you can't continue at your old school. It doesn't have elevators or ramps."  
  
"I see." Mokuba nodded. I pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. We sat in silence for a minute.  
  
"Mokuba, are you mad at me? I know this is hard. You'll have to give up your friends and sports. I just want you to know, that if you need something, I'll do my absolute best to get it for you."  
  
"I know you will." Mokuba nodded. "I'm not mad at you either. You couldn't have done anything anyway."  
  
"You sure?" I asked. Mokuba nodded and I risked a slight smile. Mokuba allowed me to carry him up the steps and inside, since we still didn't have a ramp. After that he insisted on going to his room on his own. I'd already moved all his things in his room on the second floor to the room he'd be staying in. We'd move his stuff back later, when we had an elevator, if he wanted. I let him go off by himself, sensing he wanted to be alone. I'd respect that. I hadn't been lying in the car either. At this point if he'd asked for a chunk of the moon, I would have bought it for him. I was jerked out of my thoughts by the ringing doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it." Mokuba called. Not listening, I stepped out into the hall and saw Mokuba open the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello." A lady replied. "Is this the Kaiba residence?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" Mokuba told her.  
  
"I'm Ms. Roe. I'm here to see Mr. Seto Kaiba." She told my brother. I walked up behind him and nodded at Ms. Roe.  
  
"I've got it, Mokuba." I told him. He shrugged and went off, presumable to his room. "Hello, Ms. Roe. Thank you for coming."  
  
"Well, I've got to take the measurements. Was that the brother that you're renovating for?"  
  
"Yes." I nodded, leading the way to the area we agreed to use for an elevator.  
  
"You must really care about him." She sighed.  
  
"He's all I have. If I don't care about him, then what do I have?" I asked. "Besides, it's sort of my fault he's hurt."  
  
"Oh." She whispered, not pushing the subject.  
  
"Do you want some water?" I asked. She nodded and I went off, filling two glasses; one for and one for me. I came back and she was already writing down notes.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked after a minute. About to lie, I realized it was useless. I need to tell someone!  
  
"Not really." I sighed. She smiled kindly.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, sipping her water. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You wanna hear about it?" I joked. She nodded and I shrugged. "Well, you see there's this girl. And even though we started out as enemies, I think I've started to really like this girl. But we can't be friends, because we're enemies and I've got trust issues."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Why what? Why can't we be friends or why do I have trust issues?"  
  
"Both." She told me, finishing her water.  
  
"Well, we can't be friends or anything because her friends all hate me and I screwed it up with her before I realized that I liked her at all."  
  
"And your trust issues?" She asked.  
  
"My childhood wasn't too kind to me. My adopted father trained me for this job of CEO, effectively stripping me of all emotions and basically the ability to care." I shrugged, taking some painkillers with my water. She nodded. "I don't talk about it though."  
  
"You know," Roe sighed. "My mother once told me something that I think might help you. I was about your age and I was trying out for a highly expensive and selective architect school. I was terrified that I'd never get in. So she sat me down and told me this story. There was once a small mouse that lived with his grandparents, parents and younger siblings in a very large mouse hole. In the house the mouse hole connected to, there lived a cat, though no one in his family had ever had a problem since the cat was old and slow. One day the mouse and his younger sister ventured out to get some food and on the way back the cat attacked them, hurting the mouse and killing his sister. The mouse made it back to his family and told them the story. Although the family mourned with him, no one understood why he insisted on staying home, so they just left him alone. About a year later the mice received news that the cat had died, and they told the mouse. He didn't believe them and insisted on staying in the mouse hole, even when they brought him proof that the cat was gone. When he died, he died unhappy and never taking the risk of leaving the mouse hole."  
  
"Did you just make that up?" I asked, suspiciously. She sighed, and pocketed her tape measure.  
  
"No. But think about what I said. You live in fear and you'll never be happy. Oh, will you look at that? I've really got to go. I'll come in a few days with some builders and we'll begin work on the ramp to the front door. I'll see myself out." She said with a wave. I watched her leave through the front door and went back to the kitchen, pounding what she had said. Mulling it over in my mind, I discovered that her story was indeed true to my life. I was the mouse, scared that the cat-pain and emotions- would attack me again. I hide behind the walls-my mansion, words and harsh actions-using them as protection against the 'cat'. Even when my mouse family-school people, Mokuba, Tea and her friends-tried to help me out. Did this mean that I should trust them and take a risk? Should I step outside the protection of my cold words and try to make friends? What if I just got hurt again? What if they got hurt? I sighed, not sure what to think, and went off to see how Mokuba was doing in his new room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He walked into the guestroom, err, my room, and I could tell he was nervous. I sighed. I wished he wouldn't be; I'd never made him nervous before.  
  
"Hello, Seto." I greeted him from my spot on my bed.  
  
"Oh." He mumbled. "Hello Mokuba. Do you like your room?"  
  
"It's just like my old one, only the colors are off a bit... and there's no view."  
  
"We can move you back when the elevator is put in." He told me hurriedly. I sighed and nodded. I knew he'd say that. "Do you want anything?"  
  
I wanted to scream at him and of course, I wanted to stomp my feet and make a lot of noise. Maybe then he'd notice. 'YES!' I wanted to yell. 'STOP BABYING ME! I'M ALMOST TWELVE FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I'M NOT A CHILD!' Instead I managed to control my anger.  
  
"Uh, yea actually." I mumbled. "Seto, I really appreciate all this that you're doing for me. You really are the best older brother ever! But I'm not two. I don't need you to wait on my hand and foot! Just because I'm paralyzed, doesn't mean that I'm suddenly ten years younger. Just leave things as they were. I'll tell you if I need any help. I promise to let you know."  
  
"You're right." He nodded after staring at me for a minute. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get used to this. I should have known. Of course, you're not a baby."  
  
'Great! Now I've gone and hurt him.' I muttered to myself.  
  
"Seto, it's not that you've done anything wrong, you just have to remember, I'm still me. This chair doesn't completely change my personality, just changes my view on life."  
  
"You're right." Seto nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "Of course. I'm not offended. If you see anything wrong you should tell me. These things are important. If I'm making you feel bad or if I'm babying you, point it out. I'll change. I'll get better at this. I will."  
  
"I know you will." I grinned, maneuvering myself into the chair. "Come on. I think it's almost time for dinner."  
  
AN: So you know the dream is semi important, but not really. Just a touch, to be honest. Aww, hell, I haven't the faintest why I put it in. Just struck me as kinda cool to write. 


	18. XVIII

AN: Well, my faithful readers, the time is coming where I must end this fic. It's strained and the end is near *Coughs weakly then dies dramatically *. Actually, there aren't that many more chapters left. Only... *counts them and blushes * never mind! Still a few more! Anyway. We approach the 'Lets kick Kaiba around for the hell of it' time that all Kaiba/Tea stories must use. And yes I know I have already filled my quota of Kaiba abuse, but *Sigh * so be it. Oh, and for the last time! There will be no lemons when Tea and Seto are not together! I'm sorry!  
  
Hurts XVIII  
  
I finished eating the last piece of chicken and poked Mokuba's potatoes with my fork.  
  
"I know. I know." Mokuba mumbled. "I'll eat them; I will!"  
  
The doorbell rang and Mokuba looked up. I motioned for him to stay where he was, as I got up to open the door.  
  
"You'd better eat them or no dessert!" I threatened with a fake scowl. Mokuba rolled his eyes and poked his potato's again. I jogged down the hall, trying to get to the door before the person on the other side ripped it off its hinges. "And don't try pushing them around on your plate. I'm wise to that!"  
  
"Fine." Mokuba replied with an exasperated sigh. I pulled the door open and was surprised to see Yami, Joey and Tristan standing there.  
  
"I don't have time for this." I spat, trying to slam the door shut, but Joey stuck his foot in the way. Tristan shouldered the door open and Yami grabbed me by me collar. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled, coming in from the dinning room.  
  
"What the hell did you do with them?" Yami asked me, dangerously clam. The only person I had ever seen this calm when angry was Pegasus, and that guy was NUTS!  
  
"I don't know what you're taking about!" I told him.  
  
"Like hell you don't!" Mai called out. I looked behind Yami to see Bakura and Mai. Joey and Tristan quickly closed in and I couldn't see past them.  
  
"I haven't done anything! Besides, you are trespassing and if you don't get out immediately, I'm gonna throw you out." I threatened.  
  
"Go ahead and try." Joey smirked. "It'll just give me an excuse to smash your face. And the best part is that you can't stop me. Not with Yami's powers over here. Now tell us! Where are they?"  
  
"Where are who?!" I asked.  
  
"Tea and Yugi!" Tristan told me.  
  
"Like I know!" I snapped. "Why doesn't Yami just take over Yugi's body and find out where he is, instead of asking me?"  
  
"Because if you locked him up, I'll be trapped there with him as well!" Yami spat. "Now where are they?!"  
  
"Why not try a closet?" I chuckled.  
  
"So you did kidnap them!" Yami growled tightening his hold on my shirt.  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Kidnap them? I did nothing of the sort and I'll have you know that's slander!"  
  
"Yea!" Mokuba cried, trying to support me. "You've got no proof."  
  
"Proof? Who needs proof! The kidnappers called their boss Kaiba! Seems like pretty good proof to me!" Joey snarled.  
  
"Yami?" Bakura asked, coming forward. "Perhaps there's another explanation to this. Back off and listen to what Kaiba has to say."  
  
"And why should I?" Yami asked, not looking away from me. I could tell that if Bakura wasn't able to calm him down, I was screwed!  
  
"Because Kaiba doesn't seem the type to lie if he's done something. Maybe not tell you everything, but he doesn't lie. Now, let go of his shirt, and let him defend himself."  
  
Yami glared at me, but released his grip. I straightened my collar and glared back at him.  
  
"I've been at home for the last three hours." I told them. "You can ask my architect or Mokuba. Besides, if I'd wanted to kidnap your friends, which I don't, I would have done it myself. But I guess this is my problem now."  
  
"And why do you say that?" Mai asked.  
  
"They tried to frame me!" I told her. 'And they kidnapped Tea. Stupid Bastard! People just shouldn't mess with me.' "So, what happened?"  
  
"We were walking through the park when suddenly we heard Tea screaming and Yugi calling for help. We raced around the corner but all we could see was Yugi being thrown into a car. Then one of the bastard said something about going to Master Kaiba, and they drove off."  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba shouted, as Yami finished his explanation. "You've got a fax."  
  
"Not now Mokuba." I told him.  
  
"Yes, now!" Mokuba countered. "It's about Tea and Yugi!"  
  
"Huh?" I asked, taking the fax. I read it and slowly crumpled it in my fist.  
  
"What is it?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Bastard." I muttered, before stalking off. Everyone followed me down the hall, but stopped when they saw I was going upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"To my room. I gonna need a couple things." I yelled over my shoulder. I climbed the stairs and booted up my laptop as I looked around my room.  
  
'Asshole! Stupid fuckers. They kidnapped Tea to lure me in. I suppose I'll have to take the bait though. Can't afford to let them hurt her. I care too... WOA!! What the hell did I almost say?! Care about her? I'm just protecting her because I promised! Right? Oh my God! What if Mokuba was right? What if I don't just care about her? What if I... love her? That's crazy! I can't love anyone. I'm just asking to get hurt! That's right! Love equals pain! But whom am I fooling? I love her!' I realized as my computer announced that it was ready for my search. I sighed and pulled my small pistol out of the drawer by my bed. 'All right, Seto. Time to stop hiding in your mouse hole. Time to chance the cat.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I waited for Kaiba at the bottom of the stairs, ready to use mind-crush if he was trying to pull anything. Mai and Joey were standing with Tristan, while Mokuba and Bakura were discussing the differences between older brothers and Yamis. I had opted to stay out of that talk, since I was a member of one of the aforementioned parties. All movement and discussion ceased as Kaiba came down the stairs at a run and jumped the last stair. He ignored us and walked over to Mokuba.  
  
"Listen, I'm going away, but I'll be back, okay?" Kaiba asked his brother.  
  
"Uh-huh." Mokuba nodded.  
  
"I'm putting the house on lock down while I'm gone. You know the codes, don't you?"  
  
"Um, sort of." Mokuba shrugged. Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Not good enough. Here." Kaiba told Mokuba as he pulled out a small notebook from his pocket. "All the codes are in that book."  
  
"Gotcha." Mokuba nodded. "Seto? Why are you activating lock down?"  
  
"I just wanna make sure those stupid bastards stay away from you while I'm gone."  
  
"You going after Tea and Yugi?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No." Kaiba snorted. "I'm going after their captor. How dare he use my name!"  
  
"Oh." Mokuba said flatly. Kaiba ruffle his brother's hair and turned to face the rest of us.  
  
"You're all free to stay here while I'm gone, if you wish. Just make up your mind quickly. Once the house is on lock down, only I can reverse it."  
  
"I'll stay." Bakura shrugged. Tristan rolled his eyes, but nodded to show he was staying.  
  
"Mai and I will stay." Joey volunteered.  
  
"You staying Yami?" Kaiba asked me. "Or are you going home?"  
  
"Neither." I told him. "I'm going with you. Some ones got to find Yugi and Tea. Besides, Yugi is my aibou."  
  
"Fine." Kaiba said with a noisy sigh. He turned to face Mokuba and flashed his brother a smile. "I'll be back soon, Mokuba."  
  
"Okay, Seto." Mokuba nodded.  
  
We walked to the back door and into the garage.  
  
"You've got two cars?!" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Four." Kaiba told me with a dismissive wave. "My Porsche and one of my limos are at work. Besides I never drive my two limos. Get in."  
  
I got in his black Mercedes and put on my seat belt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a semi-automatic gun. He offered me the gun but I declined.  
  
"I've got my shadow powers." I shrugged.  
  
"Show off." Kaiba muttered, pulling out of the garage and closing the door behind us. We pulled into the driveway in the back and Kaiba keyed in a code. We pulled into the street and the gates clanged shut behind us.  
  
"Any last words?" He joked.  
  
"Yea." I muttered. "Something along the lines of 'Help us, Ra'. You?"  
  
"Sure I do." Kaiba grinned coldly as he began to speed up. "Something along the lines of 'Ra help those sorry bastards' and 'pray we don't have to go through any metal detectors'." 


	19. XIX

AN: LOADS of violence and language. Well, no ones gonna use the word 'darn' or 'crud' when they're about to pee themselves in fear or kill someone. Well I wouldn't! 'Tis a fact! Oh and there is a touch of Y/Y pairing, though it's VERY subtle and implied.  
  
Hurts XIX  
  
"Kaiba?" Yami asked me.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, turning to face me.  
  
"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE RA-DAMNED ROAD!!!" Yami screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back. "Sorry about that. Uh, is this speed actually legal?"  
  
"Nope." I shrugged. "Relax Yami. I've been driving since I was eleven. I've been trained by the best driving instructors in the world."  
  
"Like who? Evil Conevil?" Yami snickered. Slightly, surprised that he knew about the modern day stunt devil, I shot him a glance out of the corner of my eye. He glared at me and I looked back at the road.  
  
"No. Two New York cabbies, one retired NASCAR driver and a teacher from a stunt driving school." I told him.  
  
"Explains the driving."  
  
"Look, nothings going to happen to us." I sighed.  
  
"It's not us I'm worried about!" Yami replied, hiding his face in fear as I did a sharp turn, barely missing another car.  
  
"What were you going to ask me?" I asked, exasperated. What a coward.  
  
"Oh, yea. Do you actually know where we're going?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do happen to know where were going. Being as I am DRIVING!"  
  
"Jeez! No need to get mad!" Yami shrugged. "How do you know?"  
  
"I ran a computer check my laptop is connected to my computer in the basement. Can't access a damn file from my main frame, but I can do searches. Your friends are in a warehouse in the sleazier areas of the city."  
  
"Sleazy?" Yami snorted.  
  
"What do you want me to say? It's an old whore-house alright?" I shrugged. "Anything else you wanted to know?"  
  
"Not really." Yami told me. I nodded stiffly and pulled into a deserted alleyway. "Um, Kaiba? Aren't you supposed to be slowing down?"  
  
I didn't answer, but continued on at my, now, highly illegal rate of speed. Doing a three-sixty turn, I slammed on the brakes and parks inches from a metal door. I patted the steering wheel.  
  
"She handles well." I muttered. We got out of the car and looked over our first obstacle. Getting in.  
  
"Kaiba? You got a plan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, why aren't you telling me it?"  
  
"I'm praying you've got a better one."  
  
"Well, I haven't got even one." Yami sighed. "What's yours?"  
  
"We cover the door in gasoline, then blow up my car." I mumbled. "One or two bullets and my engine becomes a bomb."  
  
"Think it'll work?" Yami asked. I shrugged.  
  
"It's got a high success rate then ramming the car into the door at high rates of speed."  
  
"Good point." Yami nodded. I took out a can of extra gas from the trunk and sloshed it over the door. Pulling out a gun, I took the safety off and pointed it at my car.  
  
"Any bright ideas would be really useful now." I informed Yami.  
  
"Just blow it up." Yami told me.  
  
"A shield would be nice for starters." I mumbled and Yami nodded. I pulled the trigger three times and winced, as my Mercedes became a fireball, igniting the gasoline on the door, flames crawling up the metal. Yami threw up he shields and we watched in comfort (at least physically) as my car exploded and took out the front door. The smoke cleared and we were standing next to the charred remains of my car and the door.  
  
"Well, that went well." Yami shrugged.  
  
"So it did." I spat, pulling out two automatic guns. "Lets go."  
  
By the time we were halfway down the hall, reinforcements were coming our way. By the time we made it to the second floor I was down to my fourth gun. (AN: Think the matrix. Flip to the scene where they're breaking into the military controlled building. Exchange the Neo with Seto and Trinity with Yami. That's that I'M talking about!)  
  
"How many of those do you have?" Yami asked.  
  
"Eight." I shrugged. "But that's alright. Each gun hold twenty bullets and I brought extra ammo."  
  
"Eight and extra ammo?!" Yami screamed at me. I was about to yell back, when I heard something.  
  
"shush!" I whispered to Yami. "There it is again."  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"Someone's calling for you." I told him. "This way."  
  
We ran down the hall and finally came to the source of the sound.  
  
"YAMI!" A voice was calling, pounding on the door.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami called back, trying to break down the door.  
  
"Yami!" I cried, pulling him back. "The door is solid oak and the lock is practically new. I don't think I can pick the lock, but you sure as hell can't break it down."  
  
"Then what do you recommend?" He asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.  
  
"Tell Yugi to back as far away from the lock as possible. I'm gonna shot it off."  
  
"Yugi, did you hear that?" Yami asked. "We're gonna get you out, just get as far away from the lock as possible."  
  
"I already am." Yugi called back. I pointed my gun at the lock and fired twice. Bringing my foot up, I brought it down hard, causing the door to swing open. Yugi rushed out and jumped into Yami's arms. "YAMI, YAMI, YAMI!!!"  
  
"I'm here, Yugi." Yami assured his light. I allowed Yami to comfort Yugi as I checked for any threats.  
  
"They took her away from me. Said I wasn't the important one." Yugi told Yami, oblivious to my presence. "I tried to help her Yami! She was screaming and crying!"  
  
"I'll find her." I offered, sticking my hands in my pockets, trying to find my phone. "Yami, you take Yugi back to the car, and I'll..."  
  
"Seto? We blew your car up to get in." Yami interrupted me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Think I don't know that?" I asked. "Why the hell do you think I've got three other cars?"  
  
"Oh." Yami muttered. I found my phone and opened it.  
  
"Kaiba here." I said. "Two cars. Porsche and Limo. Leave in the limo. I don't care how many it takes! Two of my friends. NOW!"  
  
I hung up and looked at Yami.  
  
"My Porsche will be waiting for you in the next alley. Here are the keys. If I don't show up in half an hour, leave without me. If you're chased, leave without me. Oh, and here." I smirked, handing him an automatic. "You're shadow powers are a bit to slow if your up against a mob."  
  
"Thanks." Yami nodded, taking the gun. I shrugged and turned.  
  
"Thirty minutes." I yelled at him. "See you then." 


	20. XX

AN: Ummmmmm, it gets slightly AU for a bit in this chapter, but you know. I tried to find out everything I could about this new villain. And, so you know, I'm not making him up! This character is actually from the show! I've got pictures and references, though they're all pretty vague. E-mail me if you know more about him or if you want to delve into my limited sources of knowledge. Enjoy!  
  
Hurts XX  
  
I climbed the stairs two at a time and ran down the halls.  
  
"Tea?" I yelled. "Tea, where are you? Answer me, damn it!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I clung to Yami's hand as we ran through the halls.  
  
"Why was Seto there?" I asked my darker half.  
  
"He came to help." Yami told me, as we passed the charred remains of a door and a car. "And because he loves Tea."  
  
"Finally." I muttered. "Someone else noticed!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I pulled at my chains, trying to pull them out of the wall. So far I'd managed to get the chains on my right arm free of the wall, but now my wrists were bruised and bloody. The kidnappers hadn't been too nice and I could feel the bruises forming all over my back. I sighed and lay my head against the wall. Lack of blood and movement was causing my legs to cramp and the cold was seeping into my chest. I shivered and let out a sigh.  
  
"Tea! Tea, can you here me? Tea where are you?!" A voice was calling.  
  
"Seto?" I asked weakly. "Seto I'm in here!"  
  
"Tea? Tea answer me!" He called. I raised my right hand and hit the door with all my might. There was a silence and then Seto's voice came closer. "Tea, is that you?"  
  
I knocked twice.  
  
"Okay, one knock for yes, two knocks for no. Is that you Tea?"  
  
I knocked once.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
I knocked twice.  
  
"I'm gonna get you out of here." He told me. Stay away from the lock, I'm gonna shot it off. Understand?"  
  
I knocked once. Suddenly I heard three gun shots and the door swung open. I smiled weakly.  
  
"Tea, can you stand?" He asked me. I shook my head, no. Pointing to my chains, I showed him my bloody wrists. He nodded and knelt next to me so he could inspect the chains. After a minute he kissed me on the forehead, stood up and shot the left chain off the wall. "I'm gonna carry you, is that alright?"  
  
I nodded and he scooped my up. I relaxed and let my head rest against his chest.  
  
"I'm so tired." I mumbled, letting my eyes close slowly.  
  
"I know, Tea, I know. But you've got to keep your eyes open and stay awake. If you fall asleep you might not wake up." He whispered.  
  
"I don't think I can... stay awake." I told him, trying to open my eyes.  
  
"Come on Tea, I know you can do this. Tell me about your friends. Do Tristan and Joey always fight?"  
  
"Always." I nodded with a smile. "It's their way of carrying. They never hurt each other though."  
  
"What do they fight about?" He asked. I shrugged, and nuzzled his neck. "Not good, Tea. Just keep talking, okay?"  
  
"I'll try." I sighed.  
  
"I know you can do it Tea. I know you can. Come on, tell me about what it's like to have friends."  
  
"They're always there for you. Even when you screw up. Like Yugi. He never cared that Joey and Tristan used to pick on him. And he never cared that I wanted to be a dancer."  
  
"Why should that bother him?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno. It just seemed so silly." I muttered. "Everyone was saving up for cars and clothes but I didn't have that because I wanted to dance. They even found me a dance studio."  
  
"That was nice of them." Seto told me. I nodded and didn't say anything for a while. "Tea?"  
  
"Hum?" I asked.  
  
"Keep talking." He told me. "You had me a bit scared."  
  
"She should scare you." A voice snickered. "She's dying, Seto. And it's all our fault."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(AN: Hehe! Time to meet the new villain!)  
  
"Tea?" I asked the girl in my arms. I looked up at me. "I'm gonna put you down for a second. I'll be back for you though. Try not to fall asleep, right?"  
  
"Right." Tea nodded. I put her on the ground and gave her my jacket. She grinned slightly and pulled it around her. When I was done I turned to face the evil bastard.  
  
"Noah." I sneered.  
  
"Seto. My brother." The kid snickered.  
  
"Don't call me that." I told him.  
  
"And why not?" Noah questioned, looking hurt.  
  
"Because you're not my brother." I spat.  
  
"Look you're not still hurt about our little disagreement, are you?" He inquired.  
  
"Disagreement?" I asked him. "You tried to take over my company!"  
  
"Actually, it is rightfully mine." He shrugged. "I am the son of Gozaburo Kaiba. You are merely adopted."  
  
"Well, that doesn't make you head of Kaiba Corp. That just makes you an asshole." I sneered.  
  
"Oh, haha, Seto. You were always full of wit and sarcasm." He sneered back. "Well, aren't you gonna ask why it's our fault that the girl is dying?"  
  
"She's not 'the girl'." I notified him. "She has a name, and that name is Tea."  
  
"I know that." He shrugged. "I just call her that because I know it annoys you."  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him.  
  
"Now, now, Seto. Let's attempt some manners."  
  
"Please, won't you inform me as to what your evil plan entails?" I grinned. "Better?"  
  
"Much. Anyway, I've decided that I'll make a deal with you. You give me control of Kaiba Corp and I'll call in a medic to take care of the girl." Noah told me.  
  
"You know, Noah, sometimes I wonder how smart you really are." I smiled, pulling a gun out from my belt. I pulled the hammer back and pointed the gun at his head. "You shouldn't mess with other people's girlfriends."  
  
Noah gapped at me and I pulled the trigger four times. I stood over his body, smirked and nudged him with my foot.  
  
"Stupid bastard." I muttered, before returning to Tea.  
  
"Seto?" She asked, as I scooped her up.  
  
"Ssssssh." I whispered. Glancing at my watch I found that I had about a minute to get to the car before Yami and Yugi left. "Let's go home, Tea. How does that sound?"  
  
"Very nice, Seto." She smiled. 


	21. XXI

AN: The end is close at hand! Repent all ye sinners! Oh, sorry, this is Fanfiction. *Is V. embarrassed * Excuse me, but the end is near. Things build up and things wind down; the harper's story begins to close as the hero slowly dies! *weeps dramatically *. Read on, oh ye gentle reviewers. *Men in white coats cart NightsClaws off *  
  
Hurts XXI  
  
I dashed out to the car and helped Tea into the back seat with Yugi.  
  
"Keep her hands above her head." I told the boy. "I can't pick the locks until we're at my house. Key's Yami?"  
  
Yami handed them over and I hopped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Keep her talking, if she goes to sleep she might slip into a coma." I told Yami as I reversed out of the alley.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We made it home in record time. Unfortunately, the house was still in lock down, so I had to get out of the car and put it into normal alert. We pulled into the driveway and I pulled a paper clip out of the glove compartment.  
  
"Hold out her left hand." I told Yugi, while bending the paper clip into a decent lock pick. "Tea? Are you awake?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She slurred.  
  
"We're at my house. I called my doctor and he's coming over. I'm gonna take off the cuffs and he'll give you a check-up. Don't tell him what happened, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She nodded. I picked the lock off the two cuffs and threw them out the window. Yami went inside and Yugi held the door for me. I went in and, ignoring the shouts of everyone else in the house, took Tea to one of the guestrooms. I helped her into the bed and pulled a chair up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"Good. But kinda light headed." She admitted. "I was losing so much blood, why aren't I dead?"  
  
"The cuffs aided as a sort of bandage. Don't worry, my doctor doesn't ask to many questions. He's also very discreet. I'd trust him with my life."  
  
"You'd have to." Tea smiled. I shrugged.  
  
"Kaiba? Tea?" Mai called from the hall.  
  
"In here." I yelled and Mai stuck her head in the door.  
  
"There's a man here for Tea. Mokuba say's he's the doctor. Send him in?"  
  
"Out of my way!" Another voice called from behind Mai and she disappeared. Soon a tiny man with almost white hair stormed in. "Where is she?"  
  
"Right here, Dr. Blair." I explained, nodding in Tea's direction.  
  
"Right." My doctor nodded. "Everyone out. That means you too, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"You'll be alright." I reassured Tea. She nodded and I forced a smile, before leaving her for Dr. Blair to patch up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I walked down the stairs and was surprised to find the others waiting for me.  
  
"Well?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My doctor is going to check her over. I believe she'll be fine though."  
  
"Good." Tristan sighed.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba." Joey grinned, going over to join Mai. "You're not so bad."  
  
"Of course he's not!" Mokuba said, defending me. "He's my brother!"  
  
"Thanks kid." I grinned.  
  
"Hey! I know what we should do now!" Joey shouted excitedly. "Lets break out the beer and celebrate the safe return of Yugi and Tea!"  
  
"Nice try, Joey." I grinned. "But I don't keep any beer in the house."  
  
"What?!" Joey asked surprised. "Oh well, Tristan, Yami and I will go out and get some. come on you two."  
  
Yami and Tristan laughed and followed Joey out of the house.  
  
"Mokuba, I don't want you drinking, so now it's your bed time." I told him. Mokuba rolled his eyes, not believing that I was actually giving into Joey's idea, but went off to his room. I had to admit I was surprised that I was allowing Joey to hold a party at my house.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Mai said. "Joey's our ride home. I don't think it'll be safe with him drinking."  
  
"Yea." Bakura nodded.  
  
"You all can stay here." I shrugged. "I've got plenty of guestrooms. Just chose one when you want to crash and stay in that one for the night. I'll have a servant get some clothes for you and Tea. The guys can borrow off me, I suppose."  
  
"Well, all right." Mai shrugged. Yugi looked a little worried but I guess decided to go along with it. I went up to the second floor and locked my room and my office. When I came back down, Joey was breaking out the beer and the others had already cranked up the music.  
  
"Dear God." I muttered, as Tristan handed me a beer. Taking a large drink, I began to wonder why I had ever agreed to this in the first place. I couldn't come up with a decent answer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched the doctor come over and inspect my arms. Taking a few cotton swabs out of a sealed bag, covered them in cleaning alcohol and rubbed the liquid over my cuts. I bit my lip to stop from crying out in pain. Soon the blood was gone and the doctor was able to see the cuts. He studied them for a second before pulling out some bandages and wrapping my wrists in them.  
  
"Are you cutting yourself?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head and he shrugged. "I have to ask. I'm bound by law to report anyone with suicidal tendencies."  
  
"Oh." I said. "Well, I'm not suicidal."  
  
"Alright." The doctor sighed. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"My back." I admitted. "And my legs are cramped."  
  
"Very well." He nodded. "Could you sit up? I'm going to check for any broken ribs."  
  
I tried to sit up for a second and found that I was too weak. With a groan, the doctor lifted me into a sitting position and ran a hand down my spine.  
  
"You're back seems to be alright." He muttered, before running a hand over my sides and ribs. "Sides, too. How many fingers?"  
  
"Three." I shrugged.  
  
"Good." He nodded. "When I say go I want you to raise your right hand. Go."  
  
I raised my right hand and this seemed to satisfy him.  
  
"Very well. You seem fit enough. If you feel any pains, and I mean any what so ever, go to your family doctor for a more thorough check-up. I'm not your actual doctor, so I might have missed something. I'm sure you can deal with the bruising on your back and sides, even though it does seem to be quite extensive."  
  
"I'll be fine." I assured the short man. He cracked a smile and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure you will." He laughed. "Well, I've got ask. How did you get these cuts and bruises?"  
  
"I fell." I shrugged.  
  
"Under a train?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and, to my surprise, he didn't push it. "All right, my work is done here. Why don't you try and get some rest?"  
  
"I'll do my best." I nodded. 


	22. XXII

AN: Alright. This is the second to last chapter. You've probably been wondering what the hell has taken me so long. Sorry. Anyway, Let's see. In this chapter we have beer, passed out people, strip poker, Kaiba and Tea. Not a very good combo, but I do it anyway. Hehehe. Strip poker. Just a good reason to see Kaiba without his *******. *Giggles*  
  
Hurts XXII  
  
I emptied my fourth beer and held it over my head.  
  
"Whoa!" I cried, feeling the burning alcohol run down my throat.  
  
"Man, Kaiba!" Tristan cheered. "You sure can drink!"  
  
"This is fantastic! I feel great!" I laughed, looking around the room. Joey and Mai were making out in a corner and Bakura was passed out in a chair. Yugi, being the sensible boy he was, had already gone to bed.  
  
"Strip poker!" Yami called. Tristan let out a cheer and we ran over. Mai and Joey joined us, stopping only to pick up more beer. "Ground rules, we beat clothes but you're out once you get down to you're underwear."  
  
"Aww, man!" Joey smiled, kissing Mai. "I was kinda hoping Mai would lose."  
  
"Why you!" Mai laughed, pretending to hit Joey. Yami rolled his eyes and dealt the first hand.  
  
"Alright." I said, trying to look important, but failing as I was almost completely drunk. "I open... my coat."  
  
"I'll see you." Joey nodded. "And raise my left shoe."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaiba emptied his third beer of the game and giggled.  
  
"Come on Kaiba." Tristan slurred. "Your turn."  
  
"I've already lost my coat and shirt to Yami." Kaiba laughed, pointing his finger at me. "Woo, so tired."  
  
We all watched as the worlds duel monsters champion continued to giggle. This continued for about thirty seconds, when suddenly he fell over and began to snore.  
  
"Guess he's out." Joey snickered. Mai laughed and soon all of us, drunk and loving it, were laughing ourselves sick.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woak up the next morning and looked around the large room, slightly confused as to where I was. The room was by no means small, and this was accented by the lack of furniture. Decorated in tasteful shades of blue and white, the room held only the bed I was sleeping in and a dresser. I rubbed my wrists and looked down at the bandages.  
  
"Since when where my..." I began. Suddenly memories of being kidnapped and rescued filled my mind and I remembered where I was. I got up and found that at the end of my bed there was a trunk and a set of clothes had been laid out on it. Pulling the jean shorts and the T-shirt on, I found that Kaiba had included a large sweater. I smiled and wrapped the sweater around my waist and made my way downstairs.  
  
"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone else awake?"  
  
"Morning, Tea!" Yami smiled at me, coming out of the living room. Something was a bit off about him but I couldn't place it, so I decided to go with the obvious problem of me seeing him.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Joey convinced Kaiba to celebrate your safe return and, since my ride home was to drunk to stand up or remain conscious, let alone drive, I figured I'd stay the night. Not to mention Yugi had decided to skip the party and crashed in one of Kaiba's guest rooms."  
  
"Oh." I blinked. "So, you lot partied?"  
  
"Yep. Plenty of booze and music." Yami grinned.  
  
"Beer? But you don't look hung over."  
  
"Cause I'm not. I seem to have grown an immunity to alcohol since I am a spirit."  
  
"Oh." I said again. "Um, why are you wearing Kaiba's coat? And Joey's shoes?" There, I had finally placed what was wrong with Yami.  
  
"Yes, well, we ended up playing strip poker. That is Mai, Joey, Kaiba, Tristan and I. Yugi skipped the party and Bakura passed out pretty quickly. I won."  
  
"So all you guys are naked in there?" I asked, suddenly shocked.  
  
"NO!" Yami laughed. "Once you got to underwear, you were out. And Kaiba passed out mid way through our third hand, so all he lost was his shirt and coat. Besides, Mai and Joey went up to a guest room when Mai started her loosing streak."  
  
"Umm, right." I finally managed to choke out. "You know where the kitchen is?"  
  
"That I do." Yami grinned. We stood there in silence.  
  
"You planning on telling me before I have to set up camp?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you wanted to know! Well, it's straight through the living room then you'll see a dining room and then through that is the kitchen."  
  
"Kinda far." I remarked.  
  
"I suppose so." Yami shrugged. I sighed and walked into the living room. I was surprised by the amount of beer bottles on the floor. Not only was it virtually impossible to walk without having to kick a can out from under foot, but the beer had begun to soak into the carpet. Sighing I went past the table that Tristan was slumped over and nearly tripped over a body.  
  
"SHIT!" I muttered. About to chew the person out, I look down and saw it was Kaiba. And indeed, he was wearing no shirt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It wasn't the swift kick in the side the woak me up. It was, in point of fact, my already aching shoulder. Unable to gain my bearings, I had decided to just shut my eyes until I could actually remember where I was. After lying there for a few minutes, a foot hit my side and I heard a muffled curse.  
  
'Serves them right for kicking me.' I mused, though I was really hoping that the person would just leave me alone. They didn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I looked down at Kaiba's chest and noticed, for the first time, that his upper body was covered in scars of all sizes and shapes. The odd thing was that they all appeared to be old.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba." I whispered. "So this is why you always kept your shirt buttoned all the way up. What happened? When were you hurt so bad?"  
  
I reached a hand out and traced one of the larger scares with my finger. It wasn't a normal childhood scar. This scar had been caused on purpose and had most likely been very painful. I let my finger trace the scar as it curved around Kaiba's stomach and went through his navel till it reached his collarbone. My finger began to back track when sudden Kaiba's eyes snapped open and he caught my wrist in a painful death grip. 


	23. XXIII The End!

AN: The last chapter. Yes. And no lemon. What is with you lot? So many of you were pushing for a lemon! * Blushes and looks innocent* Well, there isn't one! Unless one of you wants to write one that takes place after this chapter. You do that and I'll post it. Give you credit, of course. But I'm not writing one. Sorry, please forgive this author.  
  
Hurts XXIII  
  
I grabbed my 'attackers' wrist, unconcerned with the pain I was obviously causing them. I didn't even care who they were or what they thought they were doing. They were touching me. They had found my scars! I felt more naked without a shirt then if I was wearing nothing but a shirt.  
  
"AGG!" The person screamed, as I applied even more pressure. I sat up and watched as the room spun for a moment. When the face in front of me finally stilled, I released my grip a little and glared at them.  
  
"Never. Touch. Me." I hissed, throwing their hand back at them. They sat there gasping, clutching their wrist. I looked a bit closer at their face, straining to clear the blurry picture my hangover was giving me. "Tea?"  
  
She didn't move, just sat there, gripping her wrist like it might fly away.  
  
"Uh, look, sorry about that. You just surprised me, and people don't touch me...you know." I mumbled, trying to apologize for my rash action. She just shook her head, not looking at me but not moving. On the up side, she hadn't screamed, run away or set Yami on me. Yet. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you gonna say something?"  
  
"Why do you have so many scars?" She asked softly. So softly, I wasn't exactly sure if I had heard anything at all. Perhaps it was only a figment of my imagination.  
  
"I'm sorry?" I inquired.  
  
"Why are you covered in scars?" She repeated a bit louder. Now there was no mistake. I had heard her correctly the first time.  
  
"I don't talk about it. Just forget what you saw." I shrugged, standing up. 'I need to find a coat. Or a shirt. And fast. Too many questions already. Damn sober people.'  
  
"No, Seto." Tea said, standing up. "I'm not letting it go this time. That time at the hospital, I though they were just small cuts, but these are serious scars! When did you get them? Why? Where?!"  
  
"I. Don't. Talk. About. It!" I snarled, my face inching closer with each word. I noticed that she took an involuntary step back, surprised by my anger. I ignored her obvious fear and stalked out of the room, only to see Yami smirking at me. Fighting the urge to slug him, I hurried up to my room. I ran into Yugi, Joey and Mai on my way there and, ignoring their shouts and calls, ran past them to my room. The door was locked. I realized that my keys were in my coat pocket and as long as Yami was wearing my coat, I was locked out of my room. I kicked the door in a futile effort to open it, then walked back downstairs to find Yami. I didn't find him, but I did see Joey smoking a cigarette. Stealing it, I kept walking till I was on my porch. Taking a deep drag, I slowly breathed the smoke out through my nose.  
  
"Feeling better?" Tea asked me. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore her. "You know, you can't ignore me forever."  
  
"True." I nodded. "But I can sure as hell try."  
  
"See. You just acknowledge my presence. I win." Tea laughed. I took another drag from the cigarette and turned around, blowing the smoke gently out of the corner of my mouth. Tea frowned. "You shouldn't smoke."  
  
"You're probably right, but I feel I'm entitle to it."  
  
"No one is entitled to the right to destroy their body."  
  
"One, it's not like I'm addicted. Two, when you've walked a mile in my shoe's you can tell me not to smoke. Until then, keep your opinions to yourself."  
  
"How can you be so rude?" Tea asked me as if I truly amazed her. "I try and help you, but you push me away. Besides, nothing is bad enough to make you want to destroy yourself."  
  
"You don't understand." I shrugged. "I know you wouldn't. None of you do. You see my scars, you hear the stories, and still you do not comprehend. I suppose, it is to be expected. Look at your life. What's the worst that's ever happened to you? You had to walk home from school? And look at Yugi! He always had that damn spirit to protect him. You'll never understand. But perhaps it is because you do not wish to, and not that you cannot."  
  
"Then why don't you try to explain it? You think Joey won't understand? His father used to abuse him. What about Bakura? He considered suicide because of what his Yami did. Honda? He has to work two jobs to help his mother support the family. Mai? She lives alone."  
  
"But you still don't get it!" I exclaimed, turning around so that I wasn't facing her any more. "Look at me! I'm messed up in the head! Ever since I was young I was the leader; always watching Mokuba and carrying for him. Then I get adopted with Mokuba and the man is abusive, giving me these scars and stealing my emotions. He would torture me and beat me and watch as I cried and pleaded. Do you know how many time I wake in the night, hearing his laugh echo in my head? Then, I kill the bastard and get his stupid company. I was thirteen. Still in school yet running a company and raising Mokuba. And not once did I ask for help. Not once did I cry, complain or plead for a break. You want to know why? Because that was how my life had created me. I was born, no, created, to led.  
  
"And then you show up, and save my life. Not once, but twice. Then I save you as my past comes back to screw me over. Why can't you understand? I can't have help! It's not that I don't want it! Hell, the one thing in my life I want the most is to let someone else make the decisions! Let them take over and not have to worry about anything! I'm so tired, Tea. It's not that I don't want, even need, help! I simply can't handle it. I was born to bear the weight and troubles of leading, no matter what toll it took on me. No matter what I felt. So why don't you just save you 'we only want to help you' speeches for someone who can except it?"  
  
"Kaiba, perhaps you should just learn to except help no matter what? No matter what you were born or made to do."  
  
"I don't think I can. I can't go against my nature." I shrugged. "Besides, the only person who even cares enough about me to help is Mokuba, and I will not burden him."  
  
"Kaiba. When we were in the warehouse and you were talking to that boy, the one you called Noah, you said I was you're girlfriend." Tea said after a minute.  
  
"You were awake for that?" I asked, turning around. Her question surprised me and I was caught off guard, so I barely registered that she had changed the subject.  
  
"Well? Did you mean that?" Tea asked softly.  
  
"No, you are not my girlfriend. How can you be? We're not even dating."  
  
"Would you like me to be?" She asked, even softer. I was silent for a minute. "Well?"  
  
"I won't lie to you, Tea." I whispered, looking at my feet, pondering if I should tell her the truth. It would hurt both of us, but she should know. "Tea, I love you but we can't date. It wouldn't work."  
  
"What did you just say?" Tea asked me.  
  
"I said that we can't date." I told her.  
  
"No, before that." She said with a smile.  
  
"I love you, Tea." I repeated. Her smile widened.  
  
"I love you too, Seto." She whispered.  
  
"But, Tea! It can't work. I'm too..." I began, before I was silenced by her lips.  
  
"You think too much." Tea told me when she finally broke away.  
  
"I know." I whispered back, kissing her.  
  
'You know Tea, I'm sick of being the mouse. I think it's time I took a risk.' I thought to her.  
  
AN: UGH!!! Sappy endings!! *Rolls eyes * I can't believe I ending it so horribly. Terrible, short and bad. Forgiveness, I beg of you! 


End file.
